Cry Me A River
by muaaimoi
Summary: Not a song fic! Kurt has a revelation in middle school with very interesting results.Puck/kurt friendship that will develop into romance.
1. Chapter 1

Its near the end of seventh grade when Kurt can't take it any more.

The other boys have always been jerks but he's long past the point where he can still put up with it. So when Noah Puckerman pushes him into a locker, Kurt turns right around and punches him in the face.

He can't even bring himself to regret having done it. The other kids crowd around them and he can see the rage building in the taller boy's eyes.

"Fight, fight!" Someone begins to chant and the rest of the kids take it up with enthusiasm.

Noah Puckerman is going to kick his ass. Absolutely no one doubts it. Not even Kurt himself. But he's morbidly curious about just what he has been living in fear of for years.

The other boy absolutely pummels him.

But he doesn't leave the fight unscathed.

x

Next thing he knows he's waiting outside the principals office. And he really, really hurts.

For some reason that escapes him, they've sat Noah down beside him. The other boy is sporting a shiner. Kurt knows he looks much, much worse, but can't hold back a smirk. He'd done that. He hit Noah. Not many people could say that. He'd given the best fighter in him school a shiner. Not even the eighth graders messed with Noah Puckerman. It gave him a completely different thrill than looking at Noah usually gave him. Kurt blushed scarlet at the thought.

" You're stronger than you look Hummel. Not bad."

Kurt looked up at that. There was something odd in the other boy's gaze. Something almost wholly unfamiliar to Kurt. At least in regards to himself. He'd seen people look at his Dad like that though. He couldn't seem to place what it was called.

"Tell me that tomorrow when all the bruises show up." Kurt replied. Experience had taught him all about the darkening effect. It made him consider resorting to make up.

"About time you grew a pair," Noah said with a laugh.

Kurt snorted delicately. An action that took both grace and skill. "I've always had one. It's you people who can never accept that."

Noah laughed again, extending his hand towards Kurt."No hard feelings Hummel, I've always been a dick to you."

Kurt batted the blush that tried to flood his cheeks away. If only Noah knew.

Instead he grasped the other boys hand with his own, found it surprisingly easy to forgive him. Reopened his split lip by smiling.

He hurt. But Kurt had to spend some time with frozen peas on his stomach and back regardless. This just meant a longer time than usual. It was nothing new. The banter with the cute boy in the principles waiting room was though.

He was alive, the world wasn't ending. Yes he ached, but he didn't need to be hospitalized. He hadn't ended up in a coma, or in need of emergency reconstructive Surgery. He kind of wished he'd done it in fourth grade and saved himself the trouble.

Here he was, having a friendly conversation with someone who used to push him around.

Later, they even share an epic eye roll when the principal begins dressing them down. The principle has to go easy on him because it's his first 'offence'. And was then equally lenient on the repeat offender beside him because he wasn't very fond of Kurt.

It wasn't until his Dad came to pick him up that he placed what he'd seen in the other boys gaze.

Respect.

He doesn't let himself believe for a moment though, that suddenly they're friends.

x

For some reason Kurt really can't fathom, suddenly they're friends.

It's not even one of those really messed up pranks, when someone tries to pretend they're friendly with him only to turn on him while reveling in his humiliation. That only ever happened once. Kurt does have a working brain, thank you very much. He also watches a lot of musicals. He knows all about sub-plot.

Whoever had been trying it quickly gave up once they realized Kurt was wise to their game.

He's not wise to Noah's game.

Noah sits with him at lunch. He's mean to the other boys who try to pick on him. Often even before they try to pick on him. He laughs at Kurt's admittedly bitchy jokes. He even brings his really cute and dreamy tall friend along. And he does this every day. Without a hint of shame or sharing knowing smirks with any other friends. Really, if Kurt could get him stop talking about football, and start talking about vogue, he'd be the perfect best friend. As it is, he's does an exemplary job.

Then the serious name calling starts. The kind that isn't just mean, but cruel. It crosses the line.

One of the chubby boys starts it, David or Dean or something. He opens his big, blubbery mouth and says," Look, it's Homo and his Boyfriend. The Fags!"

In a move that defies everything Kurt knows about Physics, Noah manages to transport himself from beside Kurt, to on to tubby. Wasting no time and beginning to pummel the kid in a very similar fashion to how he'd pummeled Kurt. Tubby's too fat to escape the worst of it like Kurt had. Getting pushed around so often had caused Kurt to have dodging down to an art. Provided he could see it coming of course.

It's this remarkable power of observation that clues him in to tubby's other, equally chubby friend attempting to get in on the fight.

When the fact that two against one is very unfair fight penetrates Kurt's brain, he jumps right in.

In Kurt's defense, this is only his second fight, so he goes with his instincts and takes the other boy from the back. They roll for a bit, and things get hazy, Kurt manages to wrap his legs around Chubby's waist, and squishes it in a vice like grip. His hands fist and he begins to pound on the bigger boys head. Everything's a blur of screaming and people chanting fight. He doesn't even realize he's won until Noah pulls him away and pats him on the back.

"Thanks man" Noah says, through a split lip of his very own.

"You guys were awesome!" Finn says brightly, appearing beside them. The kid is absolutely pristine. It's the first indication Kurt has that Finn may not be a dream boat.

It's not the last.

xXx

"I fucking hate Finn!" Kurt hisses. Usually, he doesn't like to curse. Noah knows that. It's simply Kurt's way of informing his friend that he is all sorts of pissed at him. Well him too, but mostly Finn. "Where is that Dumb ass anyway."

"Geez, Princess will you chill? We've got this, We won't even need Finnesa" Noah says. Like he'd ever reply with anything else. Cocky was Noah's default setting. Like snarky was Kurt's, or Finn's was stupid.

"Oh he'd better show." Kurt murmured darkly, "Like Hell the guy gets us into a fight with the only kids our age possibly capable of kicking our asses, and then not even deign to show his pretty face."

"God Princess seriously, take a chill Pill. Come on babe, you know we kick all sorts of ass!" Noah says, and Kurt realizes with more alarm than horror that he's excited about this.

Maybe Finn's terminally stupid was spreading.

"Not in Lima heights we don't. At least I'm not a hundred percent sure Noah. And please for Gucci's sake, will you stop calling me babe. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a girl." And oh, how he loved how open he could be with Noah about it. They'd had that conversation when Kurt had turned down a Porn Mag his friend had procured especially for his birthday. Kurt knew he would never have a more embarrassing birthday.

Still, it was worth it. Noah was amazingly cool about it. Neither boy found it worth the headache to tell Finn.

"You're prettier than most" Noah shot back with a friendly smirk, perhaps flirt was his actual default setting."And twice as bitchy."

Or maybe not.

"Oh, Ha Ha." Kurt replies dryly, "You wound me to the quick."

Further banter was interrupted by Finn actually showing up, "Sorry guys, but mom made some spaghetti an-"

"Save it," Kurt cut him off. That never stopped being satisfying."They're here."

The other kids emerged between some buildings, there were some girls trailing after them.

"Hey what's with the chicks" Noah called out. Despite the bad ass persona , Noah had a soft spot. Her name was Sarah Puckerman and her very existence insured that Noah would never strike a woman. Not that Kurt thought he would have anyway. Despite the crassness with which he chased them, Noah was a gentleman at heart."They're pretty hot."

Deep, deep in his heart.

"To watch your fool asses get beat, duh!" One of the girls answered for herself. She looked Hispanic, with dark hair and eyes. The smile on her face also made some long dormant survival instinct in Kurt howl at him to hide.

"Didn't you bring one", one of the other boy's called out, nodding towards Kurt, "Hey, wheres your third?"

Kurt glared at the speaker, memorizing his face and angling his body towards him in a way Noah knew to mean Dibs."I resent the implication. And just for that, I'm going to kick your ass."

The other team laughed. Kurt narrowed his eyes even further.

The sad thing was Finn was liable to miss the implication.

"I'll cream him for you Kurt" Finn offered. See? Kurt wasn't making this up.

"He's mine" Kurt whispered. Somewhat grateful the other guys were too far away to have heard the exchange. How embarrassing.

How he rued the day Noah had gotten it in his head to teach him how to fight. And how he rued his ability to excel at everything he tried...Well, no, not really. Kurt was rather fond of that.

"Are you guys gonna stand there all day? Or are you gonna fight." It was the dark haired girl speaking again. She shot Noah an Interested look. He replied with what Noah thought was a sexy smile. Kurt gave it a six out of ten.

"Lets fight!" Finn said, suddenly all down for the action macho. Completely tensing up. The only thing Kurt thought he was good for in a fight was ending it before it started. The guy was really, really tall. Some people looked at him and completely missed the dopey expression and blatant lack of brain cells. Versache knew Kurt had. On occasion, it was useful. Mostly he and Noah insured Finn only got in their opponents way.

The other guys attacked them.

It turned out they really hadn't needed Finn.

Noah got the dark haired girls phone number. Kurt advised him to burn it.

**xXx**

**okay so this might be going somewhere. My little brother is thirteen and all he does after school is play basketball and get into fights. I wondered what Kurt would have been like if he fought in school. This was the result. Tell me what you think. I'm leaning towards Puck/Kurt right now but that could change. Given a good reason of course. Freshman year at mckinley could be very interesting~**


	2. Chapter 2

Noah doesn't understand what it is about Kurt that he likes so much.

But Kurt is his best friend.

It may have been Finn once upon a time, but it had taken Kurt all of a week to take his place.

He doesn't like football. He makes fun of Noah just as much as Noah makes fun of him. He has the nerve to prefer Pop to classic Rock and claims to still appreciate it. And yet Noah would much rather spend time with him than with Finn. It might have something to do with the fact that Kurt has never left him hanging. He never hesitates to come to his defense or put some loser talking crap about him in his place. Finn has never done that.

And while some people might believe that Finn was just too stupid to understand what was going on, Noah knew better. While Finn was earnestly an Idiot, the guy used it to his advantage. Just like he used his height. Or that a lot of girls liked his whole good guy persona. Stupid did not immediately rule out cunning.

That was something Kurt would never believe. He valued intelligence. It was why he made Noah study and do homework. It made his Ma go gaga over him. As far as his mother was concerned, Kurt was the best thing to ever happen to him. A great influence.

He was pretty sure mister Hummel felt exactly the opposite about him. Fortunately Kurt didn't really have any other friends. This meant Kurt fought for him. He got to stay over all the time. He has a lot of fun for the rest of the year.

He really is a bad influence on Kurt though. Awful, really. He keeps getting him into fights.

Not that Kurt seemed to mind.

By the time eighth grade rolls around, they're basically Kings of the school. Not because everyone likes them. But because they're far too scared to mess with them. Noah really likes it. He can be a complete dick to pretty much anyone and they won't give him shit. Not that he does it much. Kurt gets really bitchy about it.

But that's funny more often than not, so Noah doesn't complain.

Finn does though. All the time. Not about not picking on losers, some part of Finn is genuinely nice enough that he doesn't really like picking on people anyway. So no, what Finn complains endlessly about is Kurt.

And that shit just didn't fly. It might have been another thing, if Finn actually had the balls to insult Kurt to his face. Mostly because Kurt wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. He was sort of awesome like that. Oh no, Finn only ever complained when Kurt wasn't around to hear. Which meant that, more often than not, Noah kicked his ass.

Not seriously, Finn was his bro when he pulled his head out of his ass. But Finn did go home with bruises he could have avoided sometimes. He was just lucky that it was totally on the down low.

So imagine his surprise when he found out Kurt knew about it.

xXx

"It bothers him that I'm gay" Kurt tells him as Noah rubs his rib gingerly. Finn was making some serious progress if he had gotten in a solid hit like that. Or maybe serious luck. He did still tense up before a fight. No matter how much Noah told him it was best to be loose.

Kurt followed his advice.

"Bothers who?" he asks suddenly, head snapping up. It had finally dawned on him what Kurt had said. And more importantly, what it might mean. No way someone was giving Kurt shit about liking guys. If anyone was, well, they weren't going to recognize their face in the mirror the next day.

"Finn. Who else do you beat up on a regular basis for me?" Kurt asks tilting his head with a smirk, "I mean , you only ever need to beat up anyone else once. Unless I get to them first."

Noah has to smile at that. He knows Kurt can handle himself. He did teach him everything he knew about fighting. And while Kurt probably even enjoys it, there is no doubt about the fact that Noah does like defending him. He likes their relationship that way. Its all give and take.

"He needs to learn to shut his trap." Noah grumbles, "Wait! When did you tell him you were gay?"

"I didn't have to," Kurt says, bored, "It's like I came out of the womb with a sign; clearly a fairy."

Noah frowns at the way he says it, " Don't put yourself down man. You're way too badass to be a fairy, you're just gay."

Kurt gives him a ghost of a smile, "Just like that?"

Noah nods vehemently, "Just like that. You nearly dislocated the shoulder of the last guy who called you that remember? God, that dude could cry!"

Kurt snorted. In that prissy way he did. Admittedly it was the only snort Noah had ever heard that sounded polite. Kurt was talented like that.

"We're getting really good at running away. We didn't get caught by the cops that time. Admittedly, it was very impressive that we could hear him even when we were three blocks away."

"It's not running away." Noah says. He never ran away.

Kurt smirks at him, "Forgive me, we're getting better at our strategic retreats."

Noah decided to let the mocking tone go. Strategic retreat sounded much better. And like something a Badass like himself would actually do.

"It's weird though, Finn is suppose to be the nice one, shouldn't he not have a problem with you liking the home team?" It really did puzzle him.

"Well, I think Finn believes I have a crush on him," Kurt made a long suffering face.

Noah smiled, "Maybe you should tell him just how much of an idiot you think he is. And what a complete turn off it is."

Kurt seemed to consider it, "It is bad enough that I used to have a crush on him."

Noah choked, and began to cough. "You WHAT!"

Kurt sighed, "Relax, will you? This was long before I found out how empty the space between his ears was."

All Noah could do was gape at him, "Dude! you liked Finn? FINN!"

Kurt flushed with shame, "Like I said, bad enough it happened. Please never bring it up again. I was just infatuated with his height. Is liking tall guys so wrong?"

"Uh, yeah! At least when they're Finn!"

Kurt covered his face with his hands, "You're never letting me live this down are you?"

Noah smirked automatically. It was his natural reaction to having found blackmail on Kurt. He was utterly unashamed of liking things most boys their age balked at. Like fashion magazines, and musicals. Eventually the amusement won over the shock.

"Never." Noah swore, carefully ignoring a niggling that was almost like jealousy.

Nah, couldnt be. Maybe Finn had hit him harder than he thought.

**XxX**

**So writing Puck is a lot harder than writing Kurt... Oh well, still I think it would detract too much from the story of their romance if it was all Kurts POV. So I'll alternate them. I'll warn you now however that Puck chapters probably won't be as long as Kurt's.**


	3. Chapter 3

The summer before high school is oddly bereft of fights.

Good ones at any rate.

It's also oddly bereft of Noah. Stupid football camp.

They get together a few days before school starts. The bowling alley is usually good for a brawl. But most of the guys they try baiting are wise to their game. Having long since learned that they are much better fighters than they appear, and don't want to get beat up. The few guys that haven't realised this suck.

It isn't until he's walking home with Noah from a rather depressing scrimmage that it dawns on him that he had gone out to find one. The realization stops him in his tracks.

"What? " Noah asks, bouncing rather restlessly on his toes. It hadn't been very satisfying for him either. And that right there cinches it.

"I think I like fighting too much." Kurt admits, ducking his head in shame. To think he'd called the guys whose ass he kicked neanderthals. So his trash talking occasionally comes out sophisticated, so what. Sue him for having some class why don't you...

Noah snorts, "So?"

Kurt glares at him, "Not everyone is happy being an animal you know, I like being a rational human being."

"Babe please, you're a lot of things, rational isn't one of them. You buy magazines in languages you don't understand." Noah has the balls to smirk at him.

Kurt's eyes narrow further, "The language of fashion is universal! Besides I'm going to take French next year, imagine how much more I'll understand with some one actually teaching me the language..." There was only so much guessing could do. Kurt planned to reread all the issues in his possession the second he learned french. Italian was next. It would have been first actually, but Mckinley didn't offer it. Then maybe Spanish...

Noah laughed at him, "I don't know whether that makes you really gay or really geeky..."

"Oh shut up", Kurt snapped, "You're a solid B student."

"Only because you make me study" Noah points out in his most reasonable tone, past his smirk. "And do homework."

"I barely ever manage to get you to do any of that," Kurt says, sighing once he realizes they've made it to his house.

Noah smiled nervously, "Well it's often enough."

Kurt smirked, well aware of what that look meant.

"So you're saying that with maybe a fifth of the effort most good students put in class, you're getting the same grades, making you that much smarter than them... Or that your mother makes you study too?"

Noah scowled at him, "Both those answers suck!"

Kurt laughs, only Noah would take the insinuation that he was brilliant as an insult.

He's still smiling as they walk inside.

Noah blows him a raspberry, "And since when is almost every day, barely ever?"

Kurt's smile morphs into a smirk, "Oh Noah" He sing songs, " Your brain is showing!"

"Hello boys" His father greets from the kitchen, "Have fun?"

"I guess" Kurt says as Noah deliberates his answer. Today is a good day and he decides to remain silent. Kurt is very glad Noah has chosen not to bait his father for once. It might even get him out of a ' Why are You friends With That Punk?' talk. Or at least delay the next one. It was long past two years now, one would think his father would just accept it. Sadly he's fairly certain his father is how he came by his more stubborn tendencies.

They head down to his room.

"So high school," Noah begins, "It's gonna rock!"

"It had better." Kurt says sardonically, "With the way you try getting me pumped about it."

Noah flops onto his bed, "Would it kill you to be exited? We're fourteen now dude! I wanna play football, date chicks, and get drunk, the whole shebang."

Kurt joins him on his wonderfully fluffy mattress, best furniture decision ever, "You do realize that nothing in that scenario appeals to me, right?"

"Only you babe, "Noah shakes his head at him. "Oh yeah, don't call me Noah now, call me Puck!"

Kurt gapes at him, "Why? That's an awful nickname!"

"Just in public", Noah soothes, "I got it a football camp, it's what everyone will call me, even you and Finn. You can still call me Noah in private."

"Why do I have to call you anything else at all?" Kurt demands, he's not sure why it bothers him so much. But he just doesn't like it. Noah is Noah. Not Puck.

"Relax, babe, jeez you'd think I told you I was getting plastic Surgery or some shit." Noah makes a face.

"You know that quote by Shakespeare, 'what's a rose by any other name?'" he asks.

"Dude everyone knows that, I would know it even if you hadn't made me sit through that stupid play." Noah replies.

"It's a classic." Kurt defends automatically, "Well the quote, it's utter crap. A rose is a rose, so why on earth would you call it anything else? Let alone something stupid, like daffodil."

Noah blinks at him in confusion. It makes him give a frustrated sigh. What had made him think a Shakespearean analogy was the best way to explain his point? Not that Noah is too stupid to get it. It's just a convoluted point. Mostly because Kurt doesn't quite get it himself.

Kurt gets his remote from the stereo and begins to blast 'Back in Black'. The song selection will keep Noah from arguing about it, let him sulk in peace for a bit.

He knows he's being dramatic. But he can't help it. Something about it feels ominous. If his life was a play, Kurt would call it foreshadowing. Like it's setting the tone for future events. But that's stupid. So Kurt sulks for a few more songs before turning on the TV.

It only takes two instances on the first day of high school to confirm he was absolutely right.

**xXx**

**Writing Kurt is so much easier. So early update! Please tell me what you think, all opinions and suggestions are appreciated! So please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of McKinley does rock.

Just not in the ways Puck expects.

There is an unacceptable lack of Kurt for one, but Lunch hasn't started yet, and there is still a chance that they will share classes. That will teach him to ditch Kurt in favor of making out with his neighbors cousin. He had meant to compare their schedules. Really, he had. He's just not all that sure how to convince Kurt of that. It doesn't help that he's not answering his phone.

Puck shrugs it off. Kurt can't stay mad forever. Well... knowing Kurt, he probably can. But Puck isn't his best friend for nothing. So he won't.

So far the first day has been a blast. Very surprising, considering that its school. And school sucks.

It's just not how Puck pictured his first day of high school school.

Last year had been awesome, he'd met up with Kurt and Finn in the yard, and they had strolled into their Junior High like they owned it.

Today, he'd been waiting around the parking lot for Kurt when the guys from football camp had gathered. Then somehow they had ended up talking until the bell rang.

Finn had been there with him the whole time. But no sign of Kurt.

They had walked into the hall together, but it just wasn't the same.

There was no one one being all prissy and superior at his side. Finn didn't seem to mind the absence.

Asshole.

XxX

The cheerleaders approach their table at lunch. They're all really hot. Especially this Spanish one that looks really familiar for some reason. He really can't help himself. Puck, the name has grown on him, flirts away through Lunch. He's totally gonna score with that Santana chick.

He even checks some glasses wearing geek into the lockers, after. It feels so old school. It's been a long time since he just pushed some one around because he could. This sophomore named Rick gives him a high five, "Nice dude!"

It feels weird for a moment. But the feeling fades. It is nice, not having someone bitch at him for being a dick for once. Kurt's always on some 'be-the-victim' kick. He says that starting a fight with the knowledge that they're about to own whoever they attack is fucked up. He seems to have no problem baiting people into attacking them though. Puck figures it's a guilt thing. Since people had always picked on Kurt he couldn't quite bring himself to be a bully himself. At least not so blatantly.

Puck doesn't believe in that though. He never has. Of course Losers get picked on. It's the way of the world. It's also what he likes so much about Kurt. Even if he had stayed a loser, and never even tried to fight back, Kurt would have never taken his abuse silently. He's too much of a fighter. That's why getting into shit with him is so fun. Even if they lose, it's never twice to the same people. They're way too good for that.

Kurt has sat his ass down more than once, and made him analyse just why they got their asses kicked. It's something he knows he would have never thought to do himself. Before Kurt, he had been content to pump some barbels until he was stronger than who ever had beat him up. Then do the beating up himself. He's pretty sure the only reason they had gotten so good at fighting was because of those 'think-about-it-you-moron' sessions.

Still, the only reason he puts up with them is because of the sparring that comes after. There is no one he has more fun fighting than Kurt. They know each others styles way too well. It's more like a dance than anything. As gay as that sounds. That's why they're always in search of new people to fight with. He likes Kurt way too much to thrash him completely. The same goes for Finn. Fortunately he doesn't need to bother holding back for random strangers.

Rick starts talking about scoping the scene for a good old patriotic wedgie. Puck gets completely caught up. He's late for class. This delivers another strange twinge. It's been at least a year since that's happened.

XxX

Seventh Period finally delivers Kurt. Puck is completely unprepared for the scowl on his face. It's off putting. Admittedly his day would have been much more awesome if his best friend had been present. By an order of magnitude even. And Noah thinks it rather speaks for itself that he had even thought that. He always thinks in bigger words when he thinks about Kurt. It had happened often in Football camp.

"Oh no," Noah says, scoring a seat next to Kurt. He didn't even bother asking to switch. Nothing less than some really expensive and fruity looking piece of clothes with a funky name would make Kurt give up the window seat. And Noah was pretty broke. "No scowling. Today has been awesome man, please don't bring down my high."

Kurt gives him a bitch face. It's how Noah knows his high is about to die.

"Well how good for you," Kurt begins in that soft saccharine tone that made him sound like a five year old serial killer. The image was further enforced by the murder in his eyes. Sometimes, when Kurt was having a really bad day, just looking at someone like that would get them to turn tail and run. It was impressive really, the way Kurt could get the violence to shine in his eyes.

"My day hasn't been awful at all. It's not like my Dad refused to get in the car until we had a talk about violence. Something about how someone as frail as myself shouldn't be getting into fist fights with bigger boys. And lets not forget the full tirade he has on why I really shouldn't hang out with a punk like you. Then there was the part, about an hour later, once we finally got in the goddamn car, that I spilled coffee all over myself. And not just the outfit I spent all week deciding on. Oh no, but my very new, very expensive phone. Which actually is, unlike me, just as frail as it looks! With the time it took to turn around, and for me to find another outfit with my Dad breathing down my neck, it was halfway through lunch before I even saw the stupid building! And what's the first thing I see on my way to class? Noah, oh excuse me, Puck, my so called best friend, slamming some poor nerd into a locker. A clear example of your dick like tendencies making a comeback. It's not like any of that happened! oh wait.."

Kurt's voice had stayed the same volume throughout his rant. But it had gotten steadily more heated. To say nothing of the way he was holding himself. For a moment, Noah feared for his life. Then he remembered that, thankfully, Kurt liked him much too much to kill him.

"It did!" Kurt finished with a hiss, before turning forward and glaring death at their teacher instead. The guy practically peed his pants. It was actually really cool. Truly Badass.

At least Kurt wasn't mad about getting ditched the day before anymore.

**XxX**

**Writing Puck is still a bit of a doozy. I just hope I hit my stride soon. It would make it easier to update at any rate. Please leave me a comment or opinion. I'm not very picky. As further incentive I would like to point out that reading reviews is a great inspiration for any author. Seriously, that's what got me through this chapter. So pretty please with sugar on top! Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of highschool sucks. Of course it does.

Far be it for him to have a good high school experience. Let alone at the beginning of it.

He doesn't even unload the worst of it onto Noah. Kurt is far too busy attempting to process it all himself. His Dad had gone into a rather impressive tirade about violence. About how Kurt was small and, as much as he hated to say it, fragile. It pissed him off so bad! Sadly, he can't even be mad at his Dad. He is his only child, after all. He is all his Dad has left of his mother. Just like his Dad was his only parent. Sometimes it felt like he was the only other person who misses his mom. They don't have much in the way of friends and family.

But none of that helps calm him down. He hates being called delicate. And that's exactly what his Dad meant when he called him small and fragile.

Which is utter crap. Kurt had beat people twice his size up. Not that his Dad knew that. Or needed to know it.

Ever.

He would never be allowed out of the house.

Kurt had spent far too much of his hard earned cash on makeup in order to cover up bruises. There's no way all that effort would suddenly become moot. Especially considering that he had to buy an assortment of moisturising creams and cleansers in order to repair the havoc that using so much make up, so early in his life would no doubt wreak on his skin. That was money which could have been much better spent on clothes. Designer wear was expensive, dammit!

Kurt could have dealt with just that though. Prada knew he had heard it all before. Especially the rant on how he needed better friends. Kurt would have gladly traded in Finn. But he wasn't his friend, not really. He was more like dead weight Noah lugged around that he was required to interact with. Which brought him to his point. Noah was his best friend. Not only his best, and only, but his first real friend. Not like the iffy kind you saw on TV. Or the two faced fair weathered kind. But a real friend who never thought twice about taking a punch meant for Kurt. Or defending him, even to his other friends (read: Finn).

Noah was going to be his friend for the rest of his life. Even if Kurt moved to New York and never physically saw him again. They would still keep in touch. Even if it was through the odd letter once in a blue moon. Kurt could count on that. He would be crazy to give that up. Especially knowing how valuable and rare it was.

What girls he had hung out with in grade school had dropped him like hot potatoes the second people started picking on him. Some had even begun to make fun of him themselves. He had been lonely for a long, long time before Noah had become his friend. And Noah was a true friend. Provided one was willing to be a true friend back. It was where he and Finn differed. Kurt had no problem living up to the title of best friend. Finn was way too self centered.

But, no, Kurt was not giving Noah up. He'd been putting up with that rant since the first time he'd brought Noah home. His shirt had covered the bruises on his stomach adequately. Sadly Noah hadn't even attempted to cover the whammy on his cheek. He also hadn't bothered making up a story on how he'd gotten it. He'd made the massive mistake of telling Burt Hummel all about the fight he'd been in. His only saving grace had been that he hadn't mentioned Kurt's own part in the scuffle. But that hadn't kept his Dad from attempting to stop their friendship in it's footie pajamas. Fortunately he'd failed.

So yes, Kurt could have put up with all of that. Even the spilled coffee and the resulting chain reaction. It wouldn't have kept his first day from sucking, but it would have been bearable. What had Kurt as upset as he was at the moment was what his Dad had said before he dropped him off. It had been said casually, as if it was of no consequence. But it was. Oh, how it was.

"Son, I know you're not much of a trouble maker. But I'm going to be straight with you, that punk is going to pull you into a bad crowd. If I get called up for you, because you've been fighting, I'm going to put my foot down. I'll transfer you to another school. A boarding school."

His Dad had given him a hug and left. How was Kurt suppose to deal with that?

XxX

Puck had let him stew in peace for most of seventh period. Only informing him that they would meet up at the flagpole after school. The rest of the day hadn't been so bad. The glower on his face had convinced most people that it would be best to avoid him. He was pretty sure a few of his teachers were now scared of him. Kurt found it hard to care. Not when his Dad was considering sending him away. Kurt didn't want to go to boarding school. Those kids had no freedom. They had to wear uniforms for Gucci's sake! Kurt couldn't wear the same outfit twice! Let alone the same thing every day? How was he expected to survive?

Kurt began to make his way to the flagpole in a daze. The hulking brute beside him barely registered in his awareness. Channeling so much anger had left him emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to meet up with Puck and explain what was happening. Or rather what could happen now, if he picked a fight on school grounds. Maybe they could brainstorm. Figure out a way to talk his Dad out of his fit of insanity. Kurt was a Fashionista, he wouldn't survive the sea of drones in a boarding school.

"And where do you think your going Hummel?" Came the voice of the brute beside him.

Kurt blinked his way back into reality. He took in the swarm of football Jackets around the flagpole. Great, clearly his shitty day wasn't done with him, just what he needed. Jock's.

"I'm talking to you loser!" The voice came again, aggravated.

Kurt actually deigned to look his way. The guy was tubby, though Kurt could tell that a lot of the bulk was muscle. He also looked really familiar.

"Have I beaten you up before?" He questioned glibly.

The guy spluttered, going red in the face. It was then Kurt remembered who he was, "Karofsky right? Are you a football player too?"

Kurt had to distract him. No way was he getting sent to a boarding school after his very first day.

" Wha-" Karofsky was cut off by a wall of sound. Apparently the football players had gathered with a purpose. They were currently bursting into cheers. The particularly cruel singing the anthem.

It wasn't until the poor kid being hoisted up the flagpole rose above the throng of jocks that Kurt accepted that yes, he was witnessing a patriotic wedgie. Then he spotted Noah helping two other guys pull the rope. And the wheelchair.

Kurt opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and tried to think of something to say. He wanted to be indignant on the poor cripples behalf, but he just didn't have it in him today. He wasn't exactly surprised that Noah was all for this type of thing. He hadn't even been shocked when he saw Noah slam that kid into a locker. Noah enjoyed being a dick. It wasn't really news to Kurt. Their entire friendship stemmed from the fact that Noah had checked him into a locker and he'd punched him in the face for it.

But really, must his best friend choose today, of all days, to resume his dick like ways? Kurt had mostly talked him out of such things over the years. He found it to be very unfair to attack someone he knew he could cream. Baiting some one was a completely different story. It was basically permission to kick someone's ass when they jumped you. But messing with someone who couldn't fight back was pathetic. Completely classless.

He'd thought Noah was beginning to understand that at least.

But now, with all the jocks no doubt encouraging this behavior, he'd never convince Noah to drop it. Kurt tried to bat away the indignation at the thought. He was wound tighter than a clock as it was. He needed to breathe, lest he snap.

"So how does it feel to know that Puckerman dropped you Homo? Who's gonna be your little boyfriend now?" Karofsky chose the worst possible moment to interject.

Kurt forced himself to take a deep breath. Boarding school, he reminded himself, Boarding school.

"You'd better not be getting any funny ideas about my cock." Karofsky sneered.

Kurt snapped.

**XxX**

**Okay another early update. You can thank Catahoula for it. Seeing someone put so much thought into my story was very inspiring. I immediately sat my ass down to write. I also feel the need to apologize for the patheticness of my puck POV chapters, I feel i have failed you on some level my readers as I'm not communicating what I want to in this fic. Especially with the PuckKurt Dynamic. I went back and added some more to chapter four that might clear some things up. But I shouldn't have to explain my premise for their interactions. My writing should speak for itself. I will endeavor to fix this. Please drop me a comment telling me what you think. it really helps me write, especially if it has anything to do with my characterization and plot. I do apologize for the spelling mistakes and grammar but I don't seem to work well with betas, and i update as soon as i finish a chapter, in the hopes that the swiftness of the delivery will encourage readers to forgive such things. Once again, please Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

Puck knows shit is about to go down just from the look on Kurt's face. When Kurt has a bad day, he will take any excuse to kick some ones ass. All that so called class or chivalry or whatever, goes straight out the window. Whatever Karofsky says to him will no doubt set him off. He spots Azimio right by them. He and Karofsky are buds and have always had each others backs.

Just like he has Kurt's.

"Yo, Finn!" He calls, and dumps the end of the rope he's holding into his hands, "Don't drop it bro, or that kid could end up with a lot more than his legs fucked up."

The look of panic on Finn's face is hilarious, but he'll laugh about it later. He's not about to let two huge line backers gang up on Kurt.

By the time he reaches them, all he hears is the tail end of what Karofsky says.

He doesn't even see Kurt move. Or well, he does, but all he remembers of it is a blur.

All he knows is that one moment Kurt is bunching his fists, attempting to calm himself down, and the next Karofsky's on the ground with one of Kurt's fancy shoes pressing down on his throat.

The Jocks that see it are struck speechless. Puck can't really blame them. It doesn't seem to make any sense. No matter how many people Puck has watched Kurt take down, the strength of his limbs are never truly unsurprising. Kurt looks all of twelve some times, especially with the way he dresses and the baby fat on his cheeks. Watching the ease with which he dominates some one so much bigger than himself is almost unnatural. And completely captivating.

Karofsky chokes uselessly, trying to bring his hands to Kurt's shoe. Kurt is having none of it, stomping none too elegantly on Karofsky's right elbow joint, hard. His left hand goes there instead. Automatically clutching at the place with the sharpest pain. Kurt is very fond of that tactic. The entirety of the football team is silent now.

"I am having a very bad day." Kurt says, his kid serial killer voice making a come back. It doesn't help that Kurt actually sounds cordial. Like he's not slowly choking the breath right out of a guy, just having a friendly conversation. "And if my dad gets called in, my day will get much, much worse, do you understand?"

Kurt lifts his foot of Karofsky's throat just enough to let him take a breath, and give him hope. Then he presses down almost twice as hard, smiles with vicious satisfaction at Karofsky's gurgle of pain. His throat is going to be so bruised.

Kurt is all but shaking in self restraint. Kurt's impulse control has never been the best. Puck knows it's taking some super human effort for him to not truly hurt Karofsky.

"I thought you might, so I'm not gonna fight you. But be warned, if you try to fucking with me again, we are going out of school grounds, and I am going to show you the real meaning of pain. Or maybe, if my self control is particularly low that day, I'll put your head through a locker." With that promise Kurt turns around, no doubt to find his own locker and get the hell away from Karofsky before he decided to show him the true meaning of pain anyway. Puck took off after him.

He wondered if Karofsky knew how lucky he was.

He doubted it.

XxX

"What the hell was that?" Puck asks, once he's found Kurt.

He wishes he meant the show of intimidation. But he doesn't, no, what's truly alarming is that Kurt hadn't Kicked Karofsky's ass.

"My Dad!" Kurt whines, hiding his face in his locker door, "My Dad has decided that he won't take your horrible influence on me anymore. He says that if he gets called in for me fighting, that he's shipping me off to boarding school. Boarding school Noah! I won't survive boarding school!"

Boarding school? Aw Hell, "Why didn't you tell me? All you did was bitch about your bad day."

Seriously, if he'd had a heads up he would have probably thought of something...probably.

"I didn't want to believe it" Kurt says mournfully, closing his locker and leaning against it, "What kind of bleak, unfortunate future holds uniforms?"

"Uniforms?" Puck asks incredulously, before snorting, really, only Kurt, "I would of thought you would have been more worried about their other policies, like you know, having to live on campus, curfews, zero violence, am I ringing any bells?"

Puck watches the color leave Kurt's face at that.

"If I believed in it's existence, I would declare that the true state of Hell." Kurt says, forlorn, "Right alongside a world with out fashion."

"So that's all it's gonna take?" Azimio's voice startles them both. The guys really silent for a dude his size."See I'm not too happy about what you did to my buddy Dave, faggot. I don't believe in fairies, but apparently I'll have to kick your ass to make you disappear."

Puck glares at him, "Was that suppose to be clever?"

Kurt closes his eyes, visibly tensing with self restraint, "I'm still trying to get through the fact that a guy, who just did a Peter Pan reference, is calling me gay."

"Peter Pan wasn't gay!" Azimio defends heatedly, "He had Wendy!".

"Sure he wasn't," Kurt returns patronizingly, "Those tight green tights, female best friends..."

"The harem of Lost Boy's." Puck interjects, "Does that make him a pedophile too?"

"No" Kurt replies, "He was a kid too, it was age appropriate."

"Shut up!" Azimio shouts, and lunges for Kurt.

He doesn't actually manage to hit him, Kurt's really hard to hit, especially if he can see it coming.

Pucks no slouch himself, easily twisting away when Azimio makes a grab for him. Kurt slips past his guard and catches him the the back of the knees. Azimio falls forward in surprise, lands on his knees at Pucks feet. He takes this as an invitation to kick him, smack dab in the solar plexus, Azimio's breath leaves him on a rush. Kurt isn't as forgiving and gets him in the Kidney from the back. Puck knows from experience that the guys gonna be pissing blood for a few days.

"What's going on here!" A voice thunders from the end of the hall. The cheer coach is standing there, and she does not look happy.

Puck can only think of one thing top do, and punches Azimio right in the face, in full view of Coach Sylvester.

"Noah!" Kurt hisses softly, barely moving his lips, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass." Puck whispers back, he's turned away from the coach so she can't see his mouth moving. "Besides, getting sent to the principal's office on the first day? Truly Badass."

So was saving his friend from the awful fate of boarding school, come to think of it. Sweet, double score.

"Oh sweet Versace." Kurt mumbled, almost inaudibly.

XxX

Puck isn't even suspended, which is kind of sweet, he would hate to miss practice. Sadly neither is Azimio. But he doubts the guy will try to fuck with him or Kurt again any time soon. They're like team made of awesome. Azimio hadn't even tried to get Kurt into trouble. One of those great things about Kurt looking the way he did was that he basically had innocent stamped across his forehead. No one ever believed he had anything to do with anything bad. It had saved them from the cop's more than once. Especially since Noah seemed to have a guilty stamp himself.

Azimio hadn't admitted that he and Kurt had kicked his ass. He didn't have to. The rest of the people who had gone to middle school with them, and not spent a summer growing false confidence with muscles, and sweating out IQ point, as Kurt had said, totally talked all about how he, Kurt, and Finn had owned their middle school. It had really upped his rep.

So much so, that he had gotten his first blowjob behind the bleachers. Best. Day. Ever.

And things had just seemed to keep getting better. The team Captain, a senior named Marcus Riley, had actually called him up to talk about Kurt.

"Yo Puck, who was that guy that Pwned Karofsky?" Riley asks.

"He's Kurt Hummel, my bro." Puck replies. Just so that Riley didn't get any ideas. No way was he having his loyalty split between Football and Kurt. Solution: Keep both fractions from beefing.

"That was totally cool, I didn't know Little dudes could be so strong!"

Puck nods with pride, damn straight. Then he realized Riley couldn't see him."Yeah man, he's someone you want on your team in a fight, he's a vicious motherfucker."

Riley laughs, "I saw that, it was almost scary dude, like Chucky or some shit."

God Puck hopes Riley never had the balls to tell Kurt that, but he laughs, it's not like Riley's wrong."I know right, I call that his serial killer voice."

"Dude! Exactly, hey listen, I'm having a bash this Friday, bring your boy."

"Course." Puck replies, " We'll be there."

Life was so awesome.

**XxX**

**So it has come to my attention that I might not have a chance to update this week. My deepest Apologies. I'll try to post another chapter today to tide you guys over, I couldn't leave you wondering about the cliffhanger. Please leave me a comment and the like, they're truly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Noah is really stoked about the whole Party thing.

Apparently he'd been especially requested by the Team Captain. Kurt was a little skeptical about it all. There was something about it that nagged at him, this did nothing to deter Noah, oh, excuse me, Puck.

Puck was a really stupid nickname. But Noah insisted, So Puck he was.

It was around seven when Puck shows up to pick him up. He's wearing the ever present football Jacket. Of course he is.

Kurt didn't have it that simple, he had yet to decide on an outfit.

"Oh man." Puck complains, " Please tell me that there's something in that pile of clothes you're ready to wear."

"If I did, I would be lying." Kurt points out, "Nothing I've tried on seems to say 'Yes I'm Male and Fashionable, But Try Anything and I'll Fuck You Up'."

Puck just stared at him, "You do know clothes don't actually speak right?"

Sometimes Kurt worried about his sanity, "Of course I know that, I also know clothes, and how to get the message across, I just haven't found the right pieces yet."

Puck glared at his closet, "I knew you'd take forever. Look dude, we are not staying here all night, even if you don't find the right clothes, we leave at eight okay? I have cheerleaders to make out with!"

They don't leave until Kurt finds the right outfit. The Fedora tops it off beautifully.

By then It's eight thirty eight. Puck is not impressed with that shit, to paraphrase. But then Puck knows nothing about fashion.

XxX

The party isn't exactly thumping by the time they get there. It's not what either of them expects either.

The only people who seem to be having any fun are the ones that are drinking. The second Puck realizes this, he takes off to score some beer.

Kurt, who has been expecting to get ditched for a cheerleader, wonders if he should be insulted. He looks around, taking in the random laughter and shoving. It's then he spots a trio of cheerleaders who appear to be sober. Sadly they seem to be with Finn.

Kurt debates talking to a drunk teenager that seems to be having an in depth debate with the couch and shakes his head. Finn has to be better company, absolutely has to be.

And it does beat talking to someone he didn't know.

He makes his way to them, "Hey Finn."

"Kurt!" Finn all but squawks, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"What everyone else is," Kurt responds airily, "Who are your friends?"

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray." One of the blond ones introduces herself, she eyes Kurt's outfit with disdain, "Does Marcus know you're here?"

"Considering that he invited me? I should hope so." Kurt replied. Bitch. She clearly had no eye for fashion.

"I'm Brittany." The other blonde says, somewhat out of nowhere, "This is Santana" She gestures to the dark haired one, "I really like your shirt, do you have a lot of shirts that sparkle?"

Kurt considers this seriously, "No, sparkly stuff for the day is tacky unless it's in season, and usually when I go out at night I don't want to be easily spotted."

The dark haired one narrows her eyes at him, "You look really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Kurt looks at her, takes in the Cheerios uniform and the Hispanic lineage. Some dormant instinct inside him screams, it's incredibly familiar.

The thought sways, just out of his reach, "Wait. Do you live by Lima heights?"

"Yes." Santana nods seriously, "But I know you don't, I would have remembered seeing you around."

"No, no." Kurt says, smiling, finally remembering the day, and unnecessary anxiety, "I had a fight with some guys there, you showed up, to watch our fool asses get beat, if I remember correctly."

Santana's eyes widen, "Dude! That was you. Man I still haven't let Charlie live down the beating you gave him. You were like half his size."

Kurt laughs, he's fourteen, he'll grow eventually. Or at least he'd better, damn it! "That does seem to be something of a trend with me."

"No way!" Quinn says, "Charley the great hulking brute by your house, that Charlie? He's gigantic."

"Are you a giant midget?" Britney asks.

Kurt blinks at her.

"Or a tall fairy" Britney continues, unabashed. Kurt doesn't know what to say to that.

Finn snorts beer out of his nose.

"Nice Finnesa" Puck comments having deigned to show up, arms laden with beer cups "Here."

He then passes them around.

Kurt sloshes his beer uncertainly, it doesn't seem very appealing.

The rest of the teenagers around him don't seem to have any problems downing it. Only Quinn makes a face, "I hate beer, Wine Coolers are so much tastier."

Kurt shrugs, and chugs it, his complete lack of gag reflex comes in handy. It does taste terrible.

But that soon takes a backseat to the bubbly feeling stemming from his stomach. Maybe this whole party thing does have some promise.

XxX

Kurt is on his third beer when he makes a discovery. Britney isn't just random, and weird. She's pretty stupid. Possibly dumber than Finn, even.

He thinks it's hilarious. Puck and Santana had disappeared a little while ago. He'd spotted Finn and Quinn making out not far from them, and ew. He so had to remember not to look over again. The only person left in his little sober corner where him and Brittney. Not that either of them were very sober.

"Hey wanna make out?" Brittney offers.

Kurt actually thinks about it, "I don't really like girls."

" That's okay, I don't think San really like boys either, but she makes out with them because she says it'll make her popular. Maybe if you make out with girls, you'll be popular too."

It makes a disturbing amount of sense. Maybe he had misjudged Brittney, that sounded pretty smart.

"Okay" Kurt says and they lock lips.

He's too drunk to care that the first person he has ever kissed is a girl. He will regret it later, once he sobers up. He will never forget the tidbit about Santana though. It makes them better friends.

He and Brittney make out until some Senior bumps them. His fedora falls.

"Your lips are really tasty." Brittney informs him.

"Likewise" Kurt replies, still dazed and confused from the booze in his system. There was something he should have been freaking out about...

"Sorry man, I'm pretty wasted." The senior says, "Kurt right? I'm Marcus Riley. Call me Riley, everyone does."

Kurt laughs, and he's not sure why, "Kurt I am, Kurt is what everybody I talk to calls me."

The people he didn't talk to he generally beat up. It was true nonetheless. None of them called him Kurt.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Riley says, smiling, "Come upstairs with me."

Kurt smiles, it seems like a great idea, Riley is really hot. He's got one of those million dollar smiles and lots of muscles. Kurt likes muscles. Especially abs.

"Sure."

Riley probably has great abs.

XxX

Riley shows him his trophy case. It's very shiny. And distracting. Kurt almost doesn't notice that he locks the door. Kurt is usually hyper aware of people he doesn't trust. But the alcohol is seriously getting in the way of that. How is Kurt suppose to be paranoid when he feels all mellow?

"See my Kick-boxing trophy." Riley says, suddenly right behind Kurt. When had he moved?

"I saw your work on Karofsky, maybe you should give kick boxing a try? Get a trophy of your own."

"I like street fighting" Kurt says, "I don't think it would be as fun if I had to follow rules." He also wouldn't get to fight with Noah, and that would suck.

"You have really long legs." Riley says, and his fingertips brush Kurt's thighs, "It would be such a shame to waste them."

Kurt's not quite sure where this is going. Or that he likes it.

"Well street fighting isn't going to get me a trophy." Kurt offers. They had been talking about trophies, right?

"Street fighting could also mess up your pretty face." Riley teases, leaning toward Kurt who realized that he was backed against the bed. If he leaned back he'd fall.

Kurt grasps his face in his hands, that had never occurred to him, "I like my face."

"So do I." Riley says and the teasing is completely gone from his tone." I've always been attracted to beautiful things, beautiful cars, beautiful girls..."

"I'm not a girl" Kurt says. He's quite sure of that. He has a fully functioning penis, thank you very much.

"I know." There's a lot of heat in Riley s voice. His face is right above Kurt's, all he has to do is lean down to touch their lips," You're a beautiful boy."

Riley does lean in then. And they are kissing. Two kisses in one night, who would have thought...

Not that Kurt is managing much thinking. There is a gorgeous guy kissing him and he quite likes it.

As in really, really likes it.

They fall into the bed and Riley wastes no time. His hands slip under Kurt's shirt and he touching him everywhere he can reach. Kurt finds himself equally frenzied as his own hands slip into Riley's clothes and run along against every inch of skin he finds. He was so right. Riley did have great abs. They felt absolutely divine.

"That girl was right." Riley murmurs, pulling away from Kurt's mouth and beginning to work on his neck. "You taste really good."

It's all Kurt can do to moan.

He's never felt so good.

Riley's hands finally find themselves on his his pants. They're quickly unbuttoned.

Of course someone chose that moment to bang on the door.

"Hey man, It's Puck, I'm not trying to cock block you or anything, but have you seen Kurt?" Noah slurs.

Of course it's Noah. Actually that might be a good thing.

Kurt looks down at his aching cock, and Riley's hands posed just above it. Clearly he'd been wrong. Definitely not a good thing.

"I'm in here, I'll talk to you later Noah! Go Away!"

Riley's frozen, a look of panic on his face, "What the Hell! Why did you say that?"

Noah doesn't care that he's gay and he's pretty sure he won't have a problem keeping Riley's secret.

He tells Riley as much and pulls him down for another kiss.

**XxX**

**Okay so I didn't even see that coming. And I'm writing this thing. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to make another cliffie. It just sort of happened... On a brighter note, the next one is a Puck POV so you'll get to see exactly what he's thinking! You just might have to wait a bit... Please review~ I appreciate all feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

Puck is currently wondering what had happened to his cloud.

When he'd first gone to look for Kurt, after seriously hooking up with Santana, he'd been on cloud nine. He'd gone downstairs to find him, expecting him to be exactly where he'd left him. Talking to the other Cheerios and Finn. All he found was his Fedora on the ground.

No Kurt, no Brittany.

Finn and Quinn were too busy sucking face to be of any help.

Santana had quickly split to find her own friend, and he'd told her to tell Kurt that he was looking for him, if she ran into him, assuring her he would do the same if he saw Britney first. He checked his phone, worried. It's not like Kurt to be careless with anything. Much less his clothes. Kurt could be pretty damn scary when it came to his clothes. How drunk did he have to be to leave his hat?

Probably very.

Kurt wouldn't have left without informing him, he's fairly sure, even if it was just to leave him a text. Kurt was solid like that. But maybe he was shit faced, and forgot.

He didn't like his options. Either Kurt had left, too drunk to remember to text him. Or he was somewhere in the house, probably getting into some sort of trouble, drunk as he was. Great. How were they suppose to sneak in if they were both uncoordinated. He really should have thought it through better.

Puck ran a hand through his curls, his fingers catching on some knots. Stupid hair, he should just shave it all off. He was pretty drunk himself, but he had to find Kurt. He could worry about how they would get home later.

His phone buzzed. Santana had apparently found Brittany. Who, after some coaxing, had revealed that Kurt had left the living room with Riley.

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt was with the Captain. That was cool. Puck didn't know what they were talking about, and he didn't care. He now knew where to find Kurt. Or at least the last person to see him. That was a lead he hadn't had before. So he could now start looking for Kurt in earnest.

The first thing he did was check Riley's room. The door was locked, so there was probably someone getting lucky in there. He ran quickly through all the rooms. The second floor wasn't much smaller than the first. Puck found three couples in separate guest rooms. One making out, two fucking, all with the doors open. Sweet.

He opted to bother the Couple that was making out. He didn't wanna cock block anyone, but he really did need to find Kurt. And the other couples didn't look like they'd notice a meteor hitting the house.

The dude was surprisingly cool about it, when he asked if he'd seen another dude with a glittery shirt. That was one good thing about the way Kurt dressed. People noticed.

To his luck, they had. They'd been right behind Riley and Kurt when they had been going up the stairs. So Puck doubles back and knocks.

xXx

Clearly, he had been worried about Riley getting the completely wrong kind of ideas. He didn't want to fuck Kurt up. Oh no, he wants to fuck him.

And that just isn't cool.

Noah grips the doorknob so hard it hurts.

Kurt told him to go away. But he isn't sure how he's suppose to do that. Puck can't even move through the haze of rage.

He doesn't want to believe it. This was Kurt. He likes dudes okay, but he wasn't the type of guy to hook up with someone he just met. Or at least he'd thought so... This was the kind of shit Puck did! Not Kurt! There was just no way... Except that clearly, there was.

Kurt had sounded breathless. And there was really only so much that went on behind locked doors at parties.

Puck forces himself to breathe. God he wanted to hit something. No, actually, he wanted to hit Riley. Right in the face. Pound on him until his skull caved in and then see how much Kurt still liked him. Who the hell made out with kid's like four years their junior anyway, fucking pedo.

He realizes, distantly, that his phone is buzzing. It was Santana, Brittany wanted to know if he's found Kurt.

He kind of wishes he hadn't.

Puck knows he had no reason to be mad. Except for the whole, his team captain was molesting his best friend behind closed doors thing, while he worried and tried to find him.

But he'd been doing the same thing a few minutes ago. So he had to look for Kurt a little, so what? It's not like he'd specified where he was going when he left with Santana. It's just what kids their age do. They get drunk and hook up. He really can't be mad at someone for doing it. Except for the part that he so totally is.

Kurt really wouldn't be happy if he burst in there and beat the ever loving shit out of Riley. Drunk or no, Kurt had decided that he wanted it. Who was Puck to stand in the way?

He isn't a cock blocker. Thinks anyone who is, is a loser of the most pathetic kind. The kind of person who couldn't get some and tries to keep everyone else from getting any.

Puck forces himself to move.

He walks into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

It doesn't help.

Breaking the plaster on the wall does though, even if it's just a little, he wonders what else Riley had around that he can break. Preferably stuff with his face on it.

**XxX**

**I got a chance to update, yay! Well not really, I sort of sped through the last few chapters so this update is a little sparse, I'm not really crazy about it, since all Puck , or at least this version in my head of puck, just wanted to bust down the door and beat Riley stupid, but that would fuck way too much with what few solid plot lines I have, so I had him breaking furniture instead. Please tell me what you guys think ! Reviews help me write!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt emerges from Riley's room with a shirt that's at least two sizes too big. He'd gotten cum on his glittery one. His hair is a complete mess, and he doesn't match at all. He can't even find his fedora. He finds it hard to care.

Kurt finds Puck in the kitchen, downing a water bottle. His knuckles are bloody.

"Did you get into a fight with out me?" Kurt questions. Swaying in place.

"We have to go now." Is Puck's reply before he grabs Kurt and begins to drag him out of the house. It takes like three blocks before Kurt gets why he's being so short with him.

Puck is mad at him.

Kurt notes this distantly. They're both more than a little tipsy, and having had his first frotting session with a hot guy has Kurt especially distracted. But he can always tell when Noah's mad. Even if Puck is trying, rather determinedly, to show that he's not.

"What's got you so pissed?" He slurs, leaning heavily on Puck for a moment, Gucci the sky is all... spiny."And aren't you suppose to get a hang over before drinking sucks?"

It's deeply unfair that it sucks now, while he still drunk. Puck wraps his arm around him, supporting most of his weight. He's all but being carried now.

"Next time one of us is staying sober." Puck says roughly, "and I'm not mad."

Kurt snorts, then sing songs, "Oh yes, you are!"

Puck really hates it when he does that, "I don't know why, my voice is awesome."

Puck gives him a strange look, "Did you have another beer? You're acting drunker now dude."

"Noooo~" Kurt belts in high G.

Puck actually drops him, "Shut up dude, it's like late o fuck in the morning!"

Kurt struggles to his feet, before ambling along. "Ow, Noah! That hurt! And late, and morning don't go together. Plus fuck is not a time."

Kurt thinks about what he just said, and bursts into giggles. "Unless it's time to fuck!"

Puck is startled into laughing with him. Before shaking his head, "Shush dude! This is going to be hard enough with out waking my mom!"

"I thought a tractor couldn't wake your mom." Kurt says, before realizing that they're in front of Noah's house.

He never does figure out just how they managed to get inside. Especially with out braking anything. Or waking anyone.

All Kurt remembers is being in front of the house, and then in Noah's room. He doesn't even change for bed. Just passes out beside his friend.

xXx

"Fuck!"

Noah cursing is the first thing Kurt hears in the morning. He promptly echoes the sentiment. The warmth beside him relocates, and Kurt can hear quite a bit of comotion before Puck actually make's it to the floor. Stupid overflowing night stand.

"Not so loud." Kurt mumbles, before turning and shoving his head under his pillow. His head really, really hurts. And why does the sun have to be so freaking bright in the morning? He decides he hates windows.

"My head." Noah whimpers pathetically from where he's leaning on the door.

"Your head?" Kurt grumbles, "My head! Stupid beer, I'm never taking anything you give me again Noah."

And that's a promise, Kurt thinks with a vague unease. There's something niggling just out of his reach. He groans, his head hurts way too much for this.

"Not even if its water? It's suppose to help you know." Noah returns, not moving from his resting against the door. Or bothering to hide his mild amusement.

Bastard.

"No." Kurt says mulishly, and Puck snorts. They both know he's lying. Kurt pulls the covers over himself.

"Not even if you had a wet towelette and aspr-" Kurt cuts himself off, eyes widening in dawning horror. He's finally remembered. "I kissed a girl!"

Noah's head snaps towards him automatically, before he clutches it with a hiss of pain.

"What?" he manages eventually.

"Brittney, oh Prada, I made out with Brittney!"

Noah stares at him incredulously for a moment, then he laughs. "For real dude?"

Kurt tugs everything within reach over his head, "Do I fucking look like I'm kidding? It was my first kiss too!"

The room goes oddly silent.

Kurt debates pocking his head out of his fort. The teasing and mocking he expects from his best friend is glaringly absent.

"Noah?" he asks, tentatively.

"I'll be right back" Noah says abruptly before leaving. The door slams acutely shut.

Kurt tries to think past the pounding in his head.

Noah has been acting weird since last night. He can remember thinking Noah was mad at him. But the why of it escapes him. Noah had done exactly what he wanted last night. He'd gotten drunk and made out with a cheer leader. No way was he mad at Kurt over doing the same.

Noah was suppose to be making fun of him. Asking whether he decided to switch teams, or if he'd fallen so hard for the blonde that he didn't care that she wasn't male. But Noah hadn't. He'd just left.

It was disconcerting.

Kurt wonders if it was his hook up with Riley.

Maybe being confronted with the fact Kurt really does like guys bothers him. After all, it's not the same thing to say something before you know what it really means and then see the reality of it. Maybe some latent homophobic part of Noah's brain has woken up. And it hadn't been happy about sharing a bed.

Versace Kurt hoped not.

But he can't even entertain the thought that Puck might be jealous.

No matter how much he wants to. And Kurt kind of hates himself for it. But he can't help it. He had been attracted to Noah long before he was friends with him. Noah was a prime example of a fine male specimen. Always had been, and would probably continue to be so for a long, long time. So Kurt had eyes, sue him, why don't you?

It's not like he was happy about the attraction. He just couldn't seem to bury it. No matter what he did. If anything it had gotten worse over the years. The more he got to know Noah, and learned to love all the things he kind of hated about him. If Kurt didn't know better he would say he was in love.

But he did. Know better, that is.

Noah Puckerman was a womanizer. Always had been and always would be. Since women liked him about as much as he liked them, he would never be short on girls. And Kurt was okay with that. His best friend could be straight all he wanted.

Just as long as he didn't have a problem with Kurt being gay.

**XxX**

**So kurt's being rather emo at the moment. Just what is puck thinking? I'm not too sure myself. But I guess we'll find out next week. It sounds like a long time until you realize it's Sunday, lol. Thank you every one who reviewed and alerted this fic. And while I;m always stocked to get an alert it's nothing compared to my happiness at a review , so please do~**


	10. Chapter 10

Puck is pissed.

And he doesn't even know why. It doesn't help that his head is pounding.

The Idea of Kurt kissing Brittany is funny. Remembering that he'd made out with Riley isn't.

Puck wonders if he's a homophobe all of a sudden. He pictures two dudes kissing. Waits for the anger, or disgust. Or whatever it is that dudes who hate gay people feel when watching them get their mac on.

He doesn't feel much of anything. Two dudes sucking face don't do anything for him, but he isn't bothered. He never has been. When Kurt had admitted he liked dudes, Puck's first thought had been more chicks for him.

Kurt is actually very cute. He could easily get a girlfriend. He likes a bunch of stuff women do too. So it would be even easier to keep one. Puck knows that if he ever actually needs advice on chicks, Kurt's the guy to turn to.

It didn't mean Kurt was any less of a guy though. He still did plenty of kick ass guy things.

And as a bonus, he did them with Puck.

Having Kurt on his side has seriously saved his ass on more than once. When his mouth had gotten away from him and he'd landed in some hard core shit. Even if he did bitch for hours after.

So no, Puck has no problem with Kurt being gay. He never has.

But that doesn't make any of the anger go away.

xXx

Puck gets Kurt a wet bounty to put on his head, a glass of water, and three aspirins. He gets the same thing for himself. They are human again by lunch time. Which is when Sarah reappears from her sleep over. Completely hyped on candy and chips.

It takes two hours of Mario Kart and Kurt doing her hair, to calm her back down to manageable. Which for little sisters means babbling all about her sleep over, not jumping and screaming. Hand gestures knocking stuff over, making the kitchen a mess in search of more sugar, and worst of all, getting his Ma to yell at him for it all.

By the time seven rolls around Kurt seems more than happy to leave. He swears he loves Sarah, but he's always happy to get away from her. Puck understands. Honestly, he can only envy Kurt his only child status.

"So what's with you two?" Sarah asks, once Kurt leaves. She was having fun batting at the braids he'd made in her hair.

"What do you mean?" Puck asks, trying to play dumb. Most of the guys he knew with little sisters swore they were stupid. Puck wished. Sarah was one of the smartest people he knew. And she was ten.

"You guys were acting weird. You guys are usually all cuddly and today I actually got the spot in the middle."

"Are not!" Puck shouts. He was a Badass! Badssses were never cuddly!

"Not in a snuggly way, Noah. It's just that you and Kurt always sit next to each other. I usually sit next to Kurt so he'll do stuff with my hair. Today I sat next to both of you. Is something wrong?"

See? Puck wasn't making this shit up. What part of any of that was stupid? Most teenagers didn't notice stuff like that. Or adults, even. Personally, Puck thinks Sarah's psychic. Kurt calls her observant.

"Just some stuff from the party last night." Puck admitts. He might as well, Sarah never lets up once she's got her nose into something. She's like a dog with a bone.

"What kind of stuff?" Sarah asks. Well demands really, his sister is pushy too.

"Big kid stuff." He answers. Sarah knows that's his way of telling her that their is no way in hell he's telling her.

She glares at him. Crossing her arms and staring him down in a way that reminds him eerily of Kurt. They really did spend too much time together.

"Well make sure you fix it Noah! If Kurt gets really mad at you, he'll stop coming over. And that means he'll stop doing my hair. You know Ma can't ever get my hair right, Noah!"

Way, way too much time together. His mother doesn't get home soon enough. Apparently Kurt's passed on his bitching powers to Sarah while he wasn't looking.

Damn it!

So much for peace and quiet...

xXx

The first thing Puck does when he sees Kurt that morning is glare death at him. He'd found him leaning against a tree near the dumpsters. Easily enjoying a ten feet radius from all students. The kids in middle school had done the same thing. Puck has people moving out of his way now too. Not that they hadn't before.

Puck knows he's been doing it really well because Kurt actually flinches. He almost never does that.

"You taught Sarah to bitch at me!" He accuses heatedly.

Kurt stares at him, wide eyed, for a moment. Then he flushes.

"I did no such thing!" Kurt bursts out. "I don't bitch."

"Oh you so do!" Puck returns. "All the time, too."

He can be childish all he wants. No one dares walk near enough to hear.

"I have a hard time believing that." Riley interjects from somewhere behind Puck.

He turns, glad to glare at Riley over Kurt any day. "Yeah, cuz you're the one who's known him forever and a half."

"Kurt's pretty classy from what I've seen of him." Riley says with a smarmy smile. Puck glances at Kurt, who's actually blushing.

He clenches his fists.

"Of course, that's not always the case." Riley continues, oblivious to Puck's bad mood.

The he does something that has Puck body checking dorks into lockers for the rest of the day. He even gives some jew fro kid a swirly. A first for him. He's always thought the whole thing was pretty nasty.

It does make him feel better though.

He needs the anger outlet. Because Riley passes Kurt clothes. Clothes Kurt has doubtlessly left in his room. Which means that they might have done more than just make out.

Puck decides there and then that he doesn't have a problem with gays.

He just really hates Riley.

**XxX**

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys. But with moving and school and work... well I'm surprised i'm managing to make time to update. the whole time managing thing legitly seems to work. Color me amazed. You guys will be seeing more of Sarah, who I've decided I'm going to have a lot of fun with. And I hope you like the chapter. Any thoughts and comments are very much welcome. They really help me keep this story going and motivate me to make time to write. So thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt has been waiting for the ball to drop ever since he left the Puckerman household. He figures Noah is trying to act normal, and Sarah made a great buffer. Their friendship had just felt...off, somehow. Like there was a leak in the pipes somewhere, messing with their foundation.

He'd barely even texted him on Sunday. Almost a sign of the upcoming Apocalypse. Kurt hung out with his Dad at the garage instead. Drawing comfort from checking oil and figuring out just what was making that noise in miss Hurbards' Honda. There is something very satisfying about fixing problems that are easily solved. He's even made enough for a new Mark Jacobs jacket.

It does almost nothing for his worry about the impending end of his one true friendship though.

Kurt honestly believes he's going to have to beat the ever loving shit out of Noah when he shows up and glared at him first thing in the morning.

He can barely put the sheer relief he felt into words, when Puck starts bitching. It feels normal. Very easy, and above all safe. So maybe Kurt has totally blown it all a little out of proportion.

He needs to stop being so needy.

He smiles as he flirts with Riley. The senior is very cute, but sadly also way into the closet. Riley is on his fourth year of high school, and yet clearly had no plans to leave Narnia any time soon. Kurt hasn't exactly come out himself, but that is just a matter of time. It isn't like people couldn't guess anyway. Kurt is sort of stereotypical. But he doesn't really have a problem with that.

If ninety percent of the rest of the gay guys in the world want to like fashion and musicals, so be it. Kurt totally gets it. Fashion and Musicals are amazing. Of course gay people like them. They are simply a culture more enlightened than most.

But back to Riley.

A great hook up? Yes. A potential boyfriend? No.

Kurt is so not going to be some seniors dirty little secret. But if he occasionally forgets that and hits second base with a hot guy, well... Who can blame him? Riley is really hot. And he's really into Kurt. Which is definitely a new experience. An enjoyable one, at that. So if Riley takes his flirting to mean he's much more invested in the older boy than he actually is...Again, no real skin off Kurt's nose.

He's almost starting to enjoy it when he notices Noah's clenched fists.

Just what was up with him? Kurt is not going to spend another second freaking out over this. His weekend has been depressing enough. If Puck does start acting homophobic, then Kurt will simply beat some sense back into him.

This was Noah for Gucci's sake. His friend. Forever. Period. He doesn't get to opt out of it now.

Noah doesn't even say anything as he walks away. Not even a muttered later. Riley doesn't even notice him leave.

Maybe his best friend doesn't want to be a homophobic asshole.

Kurt can only hope. He's gone through enough Noah withdrawal as it is. It really sucked when he'd gone away to football camp.

xXx

"You're not wearing sparkles." Brittany tells him, when he passes her on his way to English. So much for hello.

"I'm aware." He retorts with a half smile. He can't help it. Even if he should be freaking out about making out with a girl, he really likes her. She's just so-Brittney... Whatever that means. He has the same problem explaining what's so great about Sarah. It's one of those things that just was. Like how Prada shoes were always awesome. Often just by virtue of being Prada.

"Are you going to sparkle any time soon?" Brittany inquires, quite seriously.

"Well..." Kurt's not sure he can stop his smile from widening if he tries. "Tell you what? I have a rather lovely sequined scarf, I'll wear it tomorrow, just for you."

Brittney basically lights up. Remarkably like a Christmas tree, in fact. It's all the red, Kurt decides as he surveys her Cheerios uniform. Cheerfully ignoring the highlighting forest green of his own ensemble."Oh! You're totally sitting with us Cheerios at lunch! Santana said to tell you. I almost forgot"

The why is halfway out of Kurt's lips before Brittney is kissing him.

Kurt freezes. Then, almost against his will, begins to kiss her back.

It's the first time Kurt has been kissed sober. There are a rather large, startling number of differences without all the alcohol swimming in his head. Brittany's lips are warm, soft, and taste mostly like strawberries. And that's without taking into account the way her lips feel against his own, and oh Gucci, her tongue... Not to mention how pleasant the whole thing is.

All Kurt can do is blink at her, wide eyed, once she pulls back.

Brittany smiled dazedly, "You really do taste awesome. I'm glad I remembered right."

She tugs on her ponytail once and flounces away.

What in the name of Versace had that been about?

xXx

Kurt goes straight to the Cheerios table at lunch.

He just needs to know why she kissed him. And more alarmingly, why he enjoyed it so much. Kurt has never had a 'Sexual Identity Crisis'. He has always only been attracted to men. No matter how socially acceptable that isn't. He does not want to have one now.

Sure he thinks Brittany is very pretty. But one does not have to be attracted to women to appreciate their beauty. He isn't sexually attracted to Brittney, he's pretty sure. But there's no denying that he enjoyed having her tongue in his mouth.

"Front and center, Fancy Pants." Santana orders, not bothering with a greeting."Now hold still while I checks something out."

She strikes when Kurt opens his mouth to communicate his confusion. Grasping his face in her hands and covering his mouth with hers.

It's all Kurt can do not to moan. Santana is a much more aggressive kisser than Brittany. Which, in Kurt's opinion, makes her a better one. He finds himself slipping his tongue out, twining it sensually with her own. She sucks on it roughly, heatedly, and kissing Riley the first time had not been this hot. Alcohol or no. They keep kissing each other senseless until the lack of oxygen makes Kurt light-headed.

They are both panting when they pulled apart.

"That was totally hot." Brittney says, sounding as breathless as Kurt feels.

All Kurt can do is nod dumbly. Really, really hot. Maybe he has to have that Sexual Identity Crisis after all.

"We're going to have to remember to breathe next time." Santana manages, once she gets her breathing back under control.

Next time?

**XxX**

**Happy belated valentines day. I would have posted this yesterday but I didn't have the chance. Don't worry, Kurt's not turning straight or whatever. I just decided to give Puck a little extra to worry about. And the thought of Kurt as a kiss whore makes a lot of sense to me. I don't know why. Maybe it's cuz I think of him as having an oral fixation? Well please Review. It would make me all kinds of happy, and it might get you guys an early update! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Puck doesn't quite believe his eyes when he walks into the lunchroom.

For a moment he's very sure he's dreaming, and everything still makes sense in his universe. So he kind of hates Finn for knocking into him and destroying the illusion.

Two jocks toppling over one another doesn't even garner much attention. Most of the lunch room is far too busy with the spectacle that is Kurt and Santana sucking face. And just how fucking hot it is. Puck can't even deny it. If he focuses on the way they're melting into each other he'll totally pop a semi.

He doesn't know if he's more pissed about when they finally stop kissing. That they'd been kissing at all, or that they'd stopped.

He wants to know what's wrong with the world. In what universe did his gay best friend make out with cheerleaders? Seriously, that was some not right shit. If Kurt went to bat for the home team, he shouldn't be allowed to score with the opposing one. Specifically hot Latin chicks Puck himself was after.

They would so be having words after this. Kurt probably senses this on some level, because he flees the room pretty soon there after.

"Holy shit dude!" Randall exclaims from behind him. The sophomore has somewhat adopted him into his school of bullying. With his recent anger issues Puck is sort of his star student. It had been Randall who flushed the toilet while he held the Fro Kids head down. "The whole metro things really working for your boy man!"

Some of the other football players begin to nod, some shaking their heads, amused.

"Metro?" Finn parrots, confused. Like he's ever anything else.

"Yeah, you know, when a guy pretends to like really girly and gay shit to get with chicks. Not for me personally, but you can't argue with results." Randall explains. "I thought you knew?"

"No!" Finn says, eyes wide, turns to Puck, "Did you?"

Puck shrugs, "I just always thought Kurt was weird."

Which is very strategically not 'Kurt's not metro, he's way gay'. He may be a dick sometimes, but he's a good friend. Like hell he's outing him in front of what's virtually the whole football team. He won't even do that to Riley, and he really, really wants to.

It's even true.

He does think Kurt is weird, it just has nothing to do with him being gay. Kurt's just someone who's too intense about pretty much everything. It's kind of freaky really. But it seems to serve Kurt well, so to each his own.

"Dude!" Finn says, mind obviously blown.

"Aw man, he didn't let you in on it?" Randall cackles, "Makes sense though, I mean if, two guys did it, it'd be a bit much right? Chicks aren't that stupid."

The rest of the table cracks up.

"Probably not." Puck laughs. It has just dawned on him that the others thought Kurt was acting gay to get with women. The joke was so on them, Kurt couldn't get much gayer if he tried. Even if he had clearly enjoyed having Santana rape his mouth.

But again, they would talk about that later. The second Puck could corner him far from everybody else. It didn't matter how pissed he inexplicably was, he wasn't gonna be a douchebag and out him in front of everyone. He wasn't. Really. No matter how much he sort of wanted to.

Seriously, that was two of the hottest freshman cheerleaders he had already hooked up with. Puck hadn't even gotten that far!

"Damn though." Randall continues once the general amusement had gone down, "He's a really awesome actor man. You gotta tell him to be careful about it. I really thought he was a fag for a while. I was even gonna ask you about it. You know, figure out what to do with him."

Puck suddenly feels cold. But he forces the easy smile to stay on his face. Oh like hell he would have let any of them fuck with Kurt. If anything he would have convinced them to follow Kurt home. Where Kurt wouldn't get exiled to boarding school for dealing out a well deserved ass whooping.

But despite his best efforts the smile becomes somewhat strained, "I thought we only went after losers?"

"Yeah." Randall replied easily, "Losers and freaks, fags are both."

It makes this squirming feeling wriggle in Pucks gut. It's remarkably like shame. But it's not. It can't be. He's never had a problem beating up on losers. He's not gonna start now.

xXx

Puck finally corners Kurt at his doorstep. He'd been a total bastard and skipped seventh period. Puck would have been more angry about it if he wasn't worried. Something had to be seriously wrong with him if Kurt was missing class. He's always been all gun ho about getting perfect grades. Something about the easiest route to New York. Puck had been too busy complaining about doing his own work to really pay attention.

He's sort of regretting that now. While he's trying desperately not to frantically knock on Kurt's door. Football practice had been especially harsh. He just couldn't focus.

"Dude!" Is all Puck can say once Kurt finally answers the door, "What the fuck?"

He's never seen Kurt so disheveled. Not even after getting their asses kicked. Puck had thought it was like a sissy super power. The ability to always look put together. That's not the case for once. Kurt looks like hell. His hair is all droopy and falling into his eyes, his face is covered in little crescents marks, like he's been clutching at his face, even his clothes are just tugged on. Not arranged with precision the way they usually are.

Kurt shots him a miserable look, even the bitchy spark is absent, "That's what I'd like to know!"

"The hell?" Puck questions as they walk down to Kurt's room.

Kurt grunt's in answer. Aanother alarm goes off in Pucks head. Kurt isn't very big on grunting. He doesn't consider it 'classy'.

Kurt plops straight into his bed once they make it downstairs, leaving Puck to close and lock the door. Standard practice in case mister Hummel comes home early. They've had a few close calls regarding what Kurt's Dad has almost over heard enough times as it is. And this is definitely one of those times when they're gonna talk about stuff Kurt's Dad is better off not hearing.

Puck silently surveys the room. Note's the actual messiness present with something akin to horror. The lack of blasting music is the final nail in the coffin. Kurt has never had a problem he felt he couldn't express through song.

Puck feels quite out of his depth. Like he's been dropped in shark infested waters and told to swim. So he lingers at the door, and tries to talk himself into making it over to Kurt. It takes a while, it's a good three minutes before he plops beside his friend. Five after before Kurt turns and looks at him.

" So..." He ventures and feels really, really dumb. As if he's just gotten thirty points less on a test than Finn.

Fortunately it's enough. Kurt has no problem letting him know just what's wrong.

"Noah I've been gay as far back as I can remember. Hell, I was gay before I knew what it meant. Why in the hell do I like kissing girls?"

"You like what?" Puck says, and finally remembers why he'd wanted to corner Kurt in the first place. Getting his mac on with hot cheerleaders, right. It's so much harder to be mad when he's watching Kurt freak out.

"Kissing girls Noah!" Kurt plows on, oblivious to his thoughts, "Cheerleaders, women, CHICKS! I LIKED having Santana's tongue in my mouth! And I LIKE boys Noah, surely you can see what's wrong with this!"

Dude, a three year old could see what was wrong with that. "Wait, you liked kissing girls more than ki-kissing Riley?"

Puck can't quite help the way he stumbles over that. It's hard to think past the rage the whole goddamn sentence invokes. Seriously! Why in the hell did Kurt even begin kissing people in the first place! He wouldn't be having any of his current problems if he'd just kept his lips virgin. Like the rest of him. And he had better still be a virgin. Puck doesn't know what he'll do if Kurt wasn't anymore. He just couldn't bring himself to ask how far he'd gone with Riley. Kurt had never said anything. That was a good thing, right? He'd tell him when he lost his V-card, right?

"I liked kissing him more than I liked kissing Brittany, but less than Santana." Kurt admits in a soft voice. Puck tries to shut the anger away. Kurt clearly needs him right now. Not some rage Puck can't even figure out the cause of.

"Maybe Santana's just the better kisser." Puck says after a moment of thinking about it, "She was really great with her tongue."

It's a very nice memory. One he has of quite a few girls.

"Hmm." Kurt moans softly biting his lower lip, "Maybe."

And that's so not really fucking hot. Really. He's just thinking about his hook ups, okay!

"Maybe you just like kissing in general. I mean, It's pretty fucking awesome." Puck offers, and his voice isn't low and husky at all. Really.

"It's not like I can just check!" Kurt unexpectedly bursts out, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Except that, actually, there is. A very simple way. One that Puck had no problem doing because he was an awesome friend. It has absolutely nothing to do with the way Kurt looks, laying on his bed all disheveled with soft, wet lips.

Absolutely nothing at all. Really.

**XxX**

**Who saw that one coming? I was kind of sad you guy's didn't really review my last chapie. I wanted to post this in celebration of fifty review, alas i seemed to have peaked at 49. Have you guys lost interest?**


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt can remember being five and sticking his finger into an electrical socket. It hadn't been the smartest thing he'd ever done. He can remember the searing pain of the jolt as it coursed through him. He had cried for hours after, even though his mother had thought the pain of it was punishment enough and he hadn't gotten into any trouble.

He's never thought pleasure could be so similar. So completely electrifying, pulsing through his body and making every second seem an eternity.

There is absolutely nothing that prepares Kurt to have Noah kiss him. No warning, no sign that his best friend is going to lean over and claim his lips. But there is no denying that that is exactly what Noah does. He cup's Kurt's face and brings his lips to meet Kurt's own.

Noah kisses him.

It sets Kurt's blood on fire.

Suddenly he can't think. All he's aware of is the heat of Noah's skin, the pressure of his lips and the delicious taste of his mouth.

It just feels so good… It's almost unbearable. It almost seems easy to ignore the burning in his lungs, if only he can have more.

There's a brief moment when Kurt's lips become unoccupied and Noah murmurs, "breathe through your nose."

It's a fucking great idea. Because soon they're kissing again and it's so heady, so impossibly hot. He doesn't even bother with coherency, throws the idea of thinking out the window and loses himself in the feel of it all. Just clutches onto Noah as hard as he can and kisses back with all he has.

Kurt loses himself in the heat of it. Next thing he knows he has Noah pinned underneath him. Noah's shirt has been torn off at some point. Kurt had made equally short work of his pants.

When he pulls back, just for a moment, what he sees sucks him right back into the haze. Noah's eyes are glazed in pleasure, there are thin pink lines from where Kurt has pawed at him, none too gently, and there was a noticeable bulge in his boxers.

At some point it becomes aligned with his own bulge and they are rutting like animals in heat. Every shift, every thrust makes his mind go blank and his hips buck in response. Noah moans into his mouth as Kurt's hands find their way onto his ass. It's much too much.

Kurt comes with a growl, a primal sound he can't quite associate with himself as he bites down on Noah's full bottom lip. Noah whimpers, and that's a little strange too. They both go limp, panting, and Kurt tucks his head into Noah's neck and tries not to think about it.

His briefs are a sticky mess, he's sweaty and gross, but this is easily the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him. He wants to savor it while he can.

Kurt knows the second it dawns on Noah what they had done. He goes utterly still beneath Kurt. Frigid, a word that is all sorts of wrong for someone like Noah.

"Kurt? What was that?" Noah asks. His voice is rough, no doubt from moaning.

"You tell me." Kurt replies, "You're the one that kissed me."

Kurt is solidly placing all the blame on Noah's shoulders. Seriously, why would he do that? Didn't he know how gorgeous Kurt thought he was?

"Oh." Noah says softly, and there's a moment of silence. At least he's not screaming about feeling violated. Actually, all things considered it's a little worrying that Noah is being so incredibly calm about all of this.

"Oh?" Kurt repeats, the only kind of answer that is, is a nonexistent one.

"I was helping you check." Noah says after a moment, "Yup, you definitely like boys."

Kurt surprises himself by laughing. If there's a slightly hysterical edge to it, Noah doesn't say anything. "I could have told you that," Kurt begins, once he's calmed down, "I'm a man's, man Noah. The question now is; are you?"

"No." Noah replies instantly, and there's absolutely no reason for that to hurt.

"You came." Kurt points out reasonably, a feat that takes more self control than he was aware he possessed, "I assure you that I am not a girl Noah."

Noah shrugs beneath him. And Kurt thinks his argument would be more believable if he moved. He was basically cuddling Noah, something most teenage boys were vehemently against. They are still all sweaty and gross. Kurt doesn't even want to think about the mess in his briefs.

"I'm fourteen," Noah says simply, "And you're a great kisser babe."

Kurt flushes, and wonders just what about the situation isn't gay. He's pretty sure most other teenage boys wouldn't have gotten off by rutting against another boy's cock. But then, what does he know? He's not like other teenage boys. His only guy friends are Noah, and if you stretch the meaning a bit, Finn.

The idea of doing something sexual with Finn hurts Kurt's brain. Plus Finn's a homophobe. He would certainly never do something like that with a guy. Why is Noah so cool with it? Kurt hadn't quite believed in bisexual people before. But at this point, there was a chance he was one. Does everyone get confused about their sexuality at some point? Maybe Noah is bi, and in denial or something.

"We need a bath." Noah says, drawing Kurt out of his thoughts. Then he cups Kurt's ass, and Kurt whips his head up to look at him. Noah is giving him a sexy smirk, "Wanna take one together? You know, double check?"

Kurt decided he could totally live with that.

xXx

The next day Santana corners him at his locker.

"Sup sparkles," The Latina gives him a predatory smile. Brittney flanks him. Kurt's pretty much surrounded.

He looks around; most people are staring at them. No doubt waiting for another show. For Santana to lock lips with him and for him to melt into her. There's even some guy with a camera.

Kurt feels a rush of indignation at this. It's bad enough that he likes kissing girls, or at least the girls he's kissed so far. It's twice as bad that everyone wants to see it. Kurt bites back a growl. Then blushes as he remembers just what he had been doing last time he made the sound.

"Been thinking about me I see" Santana purrs, far too sexually charged.

Kurt smirks, because he hasn't, not at all. Certainly not after all the checking he'd done with Noah. The memory of just what happened yesterday make him braver than he thought he'd be. So half his school wanted to watch him kiss Santana, fine. Kurt would give them a show to remember then.

"Only every second of every day darling." Kurt flirts back, meeting Santana's eyes briefly, as he cupped her face. He rather enjoyed the surprise he found there.

When he kissed her, Kurt is the only one who manages to breathe through his nose. To give Santana credit where it was due though, it was only the memory of what he'd done with Noah that enabled him to do it.

**xXx**

**I know its short, but hey, a little smut goes a long way right? So, real life keeps getting in the way of my updating, sorry ya'll. I'll try to post up Pucks Pov ASAP, I have no Idea how long this will be cuz I keep making mid chapter decisions about subplots and what not's. Sorry but this is mostly by the seat of my pants, so to speak, heres to hoping you guys are enjoying the ride. Please review, seriously no better incentive to update quickly, there's really not.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kissing Kurt is kind of awesome.

Someone should start a facebook group for it awesome.

He was so right, Kurt absolutely loves kissing. Puck can't really blame him. Seeing as he's pretty much the same and all. Kurt has some of the softest lips he's ever kissed. So they totally keep making out.

Not a lot, cuz Puck totally still scores with hot cheerleaders and the occasional sort of popular chick, and actually he's seen Kurt kiss those cheerleaders of his a few times, but yeah. Some times after practice, or on the weekends, for the last two weeks, they totally get their mac on in Kurt's basement. It's no where near often enough. And it's not as gay or weird as Puck thought it would be.

It doesn't feel weird at all. It kind of makes Puck wonder why he'd waited so long actually. He could have been kissing Kurt for years now.

Sure, its a little gay, with them both being dudes and what not.

But it's Kurt

Everything the guy does is a little gay. He's like legit homo though, so that makes sense.

Puck can totally get away with it. He's way too badass to be bothered with freaking out about every little gay moment in his life. He's a jock, they totally share showers and shit. He doesn't see why he has to be on his toes after a hard day of practice just to make sure he doesn't catch a glimpse of another guy's junk.

It's pretty fucking stupid.

So yeah, he can rut with Kurt and be totally straight. It's not like he wants to marry the guy or anything. So what if he's always noticed how awesome Kurt's eyes are, or that he really is prettier than a lot of girls. He's always with the guy, Kurt's his best friend, of course he notices.

And Kurt can be so freaking hot in bed.

Its totally worth being a little gay. He's a fucking sex shark. Excuses can totally be made for unspeakably hot best friends.

Totally.

xXx

"So are you stoked about Friday or what?" Finn blurts into the very awkward silence in Pucks room.

Puck feels like a fucking ass.

Its been months, almost a good year, since he's dropped the ball and had both Kurt and Finn over for a sleepover. But his Ma had insisted he invite his friends over so she could see who he was hanging out with. And Hell would freeze over before he invited the dick heads he called his football buddies to his house. His Ma would totally have a heart attack. Then never let him out of the house.

Ever.

He has to sneak out enough as it is.

So he calls up Finn. So he couldn't not invite Kurt. His Ma seriously thought Kurt hung the moon or something. Admittedly Kurt was the sole reason he actually goes to most of his classes, but yeah. His Ma would totally worry if she thought he and Kurt weren't friends.

It hadn't even been too bad in the beginning. He had set up his PlayStation and kicked Finns ass at COD while they waited for Kurt. Sarah had been there when he showed up and Kurt has no problem keeping up with her yapping about some boy at school. Kurt even pretends to care. Puck just offers to beat the snot out of the kid and considers his big brother duties done.

They eat a ton of junk food, which Kurt doesn't even complain about, but then Sarah has to go to bed. Which leaves Kurt bored and scrolling through his Ipod, which he guesses is still not so bad. Except now its like one in the morning and they are being lame enough to go to bed.

It's awkward as hell.

He doesn't know how he manages to forget the first few times he'd tried this. Usually, when Finn stays over, which is like once in a blue moon, Puck makes him sleep on the floor. The dudes huge, they just won't fit in his. He hadn't had any trouble sharing a bed with Kurt even after he had it confirmed that Kurt was gay. And now with their new...thing, or whatever, sharing a bed is actually twice as appealing.

But now with Finn here... They can't even share the bed, let alone make out, or do a little extra.

He gives Finn a sideways glance, "Duh, much?"

Kurt blinks at him in confusion, "What's Friday?"

"You don't know?" Finn exclaims, and OK, maybe Pucks a little surprised too. How does Kurt not know?

"Ah, Hello? Only our first football game!" Puck says, just a little sharper than he meant to. But come on, this is Football he's talking about! It's way important!

"Oh." Kurt makes one of his musical little humming noises, blinks some more, "You haven't said anything."

Puck stares at him incredulously, seriously, what?

Only...well, okay, so he can't actually remember telling Kurt his first football games on Friday. It seems like the only time they hang out now a days is when they're making out. Sure there's seventh period, but they don't do much talking during class, no matter how much Puck would rather do the whole clowning around thing. They haven't even been out to scope out a good fight.

Damn. No wonder he's been beating up on kids so much lately.

He's totally in fight withdrawal. Geez.

"Dude our first football game is on Friday! You're coming, right?" How had he honestly not mentioned it?

"I suppose." Kurt sighs, shooting his sleeping bag, laying between his bed and Finn's own, a disgruntled glare.

Puck smiles at him, and ignores the weird panicked look Finn gives them. It's the same one he'd shot them last time they had a sleepover, come to think of it. And every single time he's told him he planned to stay over at Kurt's house.

"Awesome, lets get some shut eye." The quicker the night is over the faster he can throw Finn out and go over to Kurt's for some quality kissing time.

And if Kurt gets tired of the floor about an hour later and slips into bed with him...well, shit happens. Finns a really heavy sleeper. Puck has just been tossing and turning anyway.

xXx

It's a good week. There's making out with chicks, making out with Kurt, football practice, and parties.

Puck still picks on losers in school, and pretends he doesn't study and do his homework. Life is kind of awesome at the moment.

The anticipation for their game builds and builds. Puck totally feels like he's about to pop by the time their first football game actually rolls around. Everything is perfect, he's already spotted Kurt in the crowd, though mister Hummel being there too is kind of a drag, and the cheerleaders are doing back flips and other things that show off their awesome legs. Puck is really glad cheer leading uniforms use such short skirts.

But yeah, when the whistle blows and they storm the field, Puck feels absolutely invincible.

Which is why he can't figure out how they lose.

**xXx**

**Poor Puck, but yeah, things only get worse before they get better. This one's kind of short too but this is as quick as I could get it to you guys. As always I would love to hear your opinions and even your criticisms so please, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cry**_** Me A River**_

**by :muaaimoi**

Puck is beyond upset about the football game.

So much so that Kurt can't even bring himself to say anything about the reign of terror the Jocks have sprung on McKinley. It's really bad. They've begun throwing slushies at people. Just watching it happen makes Kurt feel all icky and unclean.

It's not as bad as the dumpster tossing in the mornings, but it's a close thing. Kurt is so very glad not to be a loser at McKinley at the moment.

He sighs, observing the drunk teenagers around him. He swishes the beer in his cup and almost wishes he could take a sip. Being sober at Parties is no fun.

But it is something he's become acquainted with recently.

He'd been serious about having one of them sober to make sure nothing too bad happened. And as Puck was not about to give up drowning his football sorrows in beer, it left Kurt to be the responsible one. Like he wasn't always, the day Puck could pass for responsible was the day Kurt gave up fashion. Still, life had been strangely frustrating lately.

It wasn't academic pressure ( Practically nonexistent), no problems with his job ( Sometimes he thought he may have as well been born in a stupid engine), or even sexual frustration ( Life had become so much more pleasant once Puck had decided he could still be straight while fooling around...). But none of that helped with his odd anxiousness.

Feeling useless wasn't something Kurt was very fond of. He was way too used to taking action. It was something he'd realized a long time ago, back wen he was still questioning why he loved whaling on some ones face so fiercely. And he'd long made his peace with it. So standing around and doing nothing when his best friend was walking the fine line between depression and murderous rage did not suit him.

In the least.

But Kurt couldn't think of anything he could do to help. No matter how hard he tried. And to think, there was another game tomorrow.

He sighed, one of those soul wary things he hadn't uttered since middle school. Why did high school have to be so complicated?

xXx

" I still can't believe you're here watching this" His father grumbled, not quite quietly. The sad thing was that he would have been happy if Kurt had been willing to watch Football for any other reason. But being supportive of Puck seemed to ruin even time honored male bonding with his dad. At least from where his Dad was sitting.

" It's football" Kurt not quite muttered back," Cheer up." Kurt was the one who had to watch a sport he had no interest in. But his duties demanded that he be supportive, and as Puck had gone back to school shopping with him, he really had to be here. It wasn't like Kurt had told his Dad he had to stay too, he'd done that all on his own.

" Hey! Kurt, right?" An older woman saddled up beside him, ah, Finn's mom," Even though you and Finn have been friends for years, it feels like I've only met you once or twice". Kurt shrugged, she wasn't wrong exactly. They'd met four times, when Kurt hadn't been able to avoid going over to Finns house.

She was also somewhat homely, but with the easy potential of beauty if she dressed right. Not that Kurt would get his hopes up, Lima wasn't known for a lot of things, and fashion was certainly not one of them. He'd long learned he was the exception, not the rule. Oh the woes of being Fashion forward...

" And whose this?" His Dad asked, the prospect of company probably perking him up. Hummels seemed to live in a world where being great guys did not net one many friends. Stupid people. His Dad rarely hung out with people his own age.

It took him a moment to remember her name, his brain having long since filed her under the simple and somehow degrading tittle of 'Finn's mom', " Dad, this is Carol Hudson, Carol this is my father, Burt Hummel."

" Pleasure to meet you, so you're Finn's mom?" His Dad asked with a smile, and Kurt had sudden insight into his future, or at least the next two hours. Like hell he was sitting beside two grownups while they talked about boring stuff. Sure Kurt was mature, and he could talk with any adult about anything, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

He pasted a blindingly fake smile onto his face, " Why don't the two of sit next to each other, that way you won't have trouble hearing each other speak when the cheering starts, and you won't have to shout."

" Sure " Carol said, smiling agreeably.

" Thanks kid" His Dad nodded, and they switched.

It was only then, when Kurt realized how wrapped up they got in each other, and just how little he actually knew about football ( Quite a feat in retrospect, considering how many fanatics he knew), that he became truly bored. It did not help at all that McKinley lost the game.

xXx

Kurt was at a consolation bash, not that anyone else would call it that, but then, not many teenagers were honest with theselves. Most football player were very drunk and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what he was doing there. All he knew was that Puck had texted him, he snuck out, being the amazing friend that he was, and summarily ended up in a bonefire in the woods.

At least the fire was pretty.

Puck had disappeared somewhere with a cheerleader, one of the older ones whose name he didn't know.

It sort of pissed Kurt off a little tat he didn't exactly have the same option, where was Riley when you wanted him? Not that Riley would have kissed him here, with the whole lack of private rooms. Sadly his sexual orientation didn't leave him many options for people to make out with. Stupid lack of hot gay guys. This why he needed to live in a place full of them, like New York. Sometimes it hurt his Pride a little that he was just at Pucks convenience. But then his neglected libido happily beat those kind of thoughts to death. Getting some, by an uber hot guy to boot, was much better than getting none. No matter what his ego thought of it. Besides, Puck was mercurial, and when he decided it was no longer all that heterosexual of him to help Kurt 'check', it would all stop.

So he was enjoying it while he could.

And if he had no idea how he would cope once he was... dismissed, well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Trying not to think about it all the wile.

Kurt shifted, also trying not to think about what the log he was sitting on was doing to his pants. It was the only down side of his new found emergency outfits. Even though he set up a new one every day, so that he didn't ransack his closet to get ready for every outing Puck sprung on him, it still didn't mean he was dressed appropriately, seeing as Puck never actually told them where they were going.

Being passive about something that truly, earnestly bugged him was something else that was beginning to drive Kurt up a wall. But there really wasn't much he could complain about at the moment. Puck was both his best and only friend, and being a best friend back mandated he not add any more to Pucks troubles.

At least he was Fashionable.

Kurt watched Santana attempting to walk Brittney to a truck, though calling it walking was being generous, it was more like she was half carrying half dragging the other cheer leader. Santana was clearly stronger than he thought. But it was still pititful to watch, so he got up to help.

Santana was very appreciative of the help...

" You drop Britt and I drop you, Fairy-fu or no Sparkles"

Or at least Kurt liked to think so, the girl was sort of tipsy. All things, and probably three cups of beer that most of the people he'd seen down on average, Santana was holding up pretty well. They finished loading Brittney up into the back of a Honda, Santana sliding in right beside her, " You need a ride too?"

Kurt looked around, considering, there was no sign of Puck anywhere, and if it hadn't been a Saturday morning already he would have been pissed about the time. Whatever trouble Noah was getting into Kurt couldn't have prevented anyway. Not knowing where he was and all.

The stress of it was getting to him too.

Kurt was just so...tired. Of trying to be there for Puck even though he wouldn't open up, of trying not to think about what he did with Noah, and all the things it most emphatically didn't mean, of waiting for the ball to drop...

"Sure, thanks."

xXx

Kurt barely manages two hours of sleep before a tapping on his window wakes him up. The short stick pointing to the six on his watch mocks him. But he rolls out of bed anyway, it can only be one person after all. And if Puck is half as drunk as Kurt suspects he is he'll be making a real ruckus soon.

Puck is pretty drunk, but he manages to slip inside Kurt's room with the ease of long practice. Kurt is unprepared for the goofy smile on his face.

Puck sweeps him up into a bear hug happily, Kurt squawks. It's not the most dignified sound, but it's way too early, or maybe late depending on who you ask, to even pretend he can be dignified right now.

Puck laughs into his neck, and Kurt squirms.

" Dude" Puck begins in a rather loud, exited drunken whisper, " I just had sex!"

Kurt is utterly unprepared for the devastation he feels at those words. Tears flood his eyes, his heart begins to contract painfully, and it's all Kurt can do to choke on his whimper. He doesn't know how long it takes him to work out how to speak again. Puck simply cuddles him, smelling of cheap beer, and now that Kurt's paying attention, cheaper perfume. It's hard to get the word out through the knife in his throat.

" What?"

_**XxX**_

_**I feel so bad hurting Kurt like this, like I'm kicking a puppy. The sad thing is I forced myself to finish this today in celebration of my first 100 alerts. And now, somehow I feel like an ass. Please review, I would truly appreciate any and all comments and feed back. Ill even understand those of you who choose to chew me out. Poor Kurt! :(**_


	16. Chapter 16

Losing his virginity is something Puck kind of wishes he remembers better. Now don't get him wrong, it was awesome beyond words, and he's doing that again as soon as he can, he loves it. The only problem is that he can barely remember it. He can vaguely recall it beyond his drunken haze. Soft female flesh, heat, and the pleasure of it all. He had felt so good...

It's a great memory, just not a very concrete one, and it would really help if he actually knew that Cheerios name. And where she went. She'd just gotten up and left when they were done. Like it hadn't meant anything at all.

He sighs, supposes it doesn't.

Puck hasn't lost his virginity at fourteen because he's an awesome running back and he's a total badass. He has sex with a cheerio because he's a football player, cute, and they are both wasted. The only reason he doesn't feel bad about not knowing her name is cuz he's pretty sure she doesn't know his either.

It makes him feel oddly hollow. It's been light out for a while and he hasn't been able to bring himself to move. He doesn't even plan to, until he remembers Kurt. It's motivation enough. If Kurt hasn't found him by now, he's probably left already. That makes Puck feel much worse than anything else.

He suddenly needs to find him.

XxX

Puck doesn't know why he tells Kurt he just had sex. He isn't even all that sure about how he got to Kurt's house, or in his room. He's sort of dizzy, and even though he isn't a virgin anymore, he's not happy. It's worse because he feels like he should be.

Hugging Kurt makes him feel better, he doesn't care how gay that is. The only person there to see it actually is gay, so he won't call it that anyway. He tightens his hold on Kurt and nuzzles his neck, tries not to wonder about how Kurt manages to smell so pretty. Thinking like that will make his building headache worse.

"What?" Kurt whispers, and his voice sounds oddly hoarse.

Puck frowns, Kurt's not usually slow.

"I had sex." Puck repeats, then continues, "With a cheerio whose name I don't know."

He tries to say it like he's proud of it, the way he'll need to sound when he brags about it at school. It doesn't come out right, lying to Kurt doesn't feel right. So he ends up smothering most of his words into Kurt's neck.

Next thing he knows his world erupts in pain, then blissful nothingness.

He wakes up on the floor, and Kurt refuses to talk about how he got there. But the bruise on his face is telling. At least his popularity jumps that Monday. All of a sudden he's McKinley's new stud. Puck discovers that drowning his sorrows in girls works much better than booze.

xXx

After his second football game, it's all Puck can do not to scream. They lose.

To deaf kids.

How pathetic is that?

He ignores the coaches raging and tries not to hit anything. He's surprised when he manages.

"We could have won." Finn mutters, mostly to himself. But Puck is pissed off, and he's just been handed a great opportunity to blow off some steam.

"Sure we could have." He begins in a high annoying voice. He almost sounds like the cartoons Sarah had watched when she was six, and hey, he might as well roll with it, he's got no pride left to wound. "With your powers of make believe, we can do anything!"

Someone behind him snorts, and Puck can't even appreciate it. He's so fucking mad that-

His thoughts are interrupted by Riley slamming his fist into a locker.

The locker room goes completely silent. Riley usually keeps his cool. The anger rolling off him in waves is something most of them have never borne witness to before.

Even the coach shuts his trap.

"We could have won." Riley says with quiet menace, "We could have."

No one moves, Puck is sure that he's the only one who isn't intimidated, but then the rest of them don't have a rather frightening best friend. Kurt's had moments that make what Riley's doing look like throwing a tantrum. He's curious though. So he bites back a sharp retort.

"How?" Explodes a dude beside him. His name is Jennings, and Puck can vaguely recall more about him than he wants to know. Stupid open door policy. He doesn't mind the memories of his girlfriend though. Redheads are really hot. It's too bad she's taken.

Riley glares down at him, "All we need is a goddamned decent kicker!"

The rest of his teammates nod. Taking up the mantel, anything not to wholeheartedly suck.

Puck can't help popping a hole in their delusional bubble, "Except for the part where we don't have one."

Some of the guys glare at him. But Finn nods, a surprisingly serious expression on his face. The guys glare at Finn too, but he's too busy thinking to notice.

Puck can almost see the hamster on a wheel in his head racing. Finn never seems to find thinking pleasant. It's almost funny, the eureka look on his face when he finally gets an idea. "We need to find a kicker!"

Finn says it like it hasn't occurred to anyone else.

Puck does his duty as Finn's friend and mocks him, "Gee Finesa, if only we weren't just talking about tha-"

"Finn's right." Riley interrupts him, yet again. The only difference is that it's outside his head this time. What is with that guy? It's like he's deliberately trying to piss Puck off. Like he hasn't already dug himself into a ditch with him.

"We can moan about having a shitty kicker all we want, it won't magically get us a new, better one. We should hold try outs again."

"One problem." Randall points out, and man is he glad he's not the only one with some sense on the team, "We already did, and Andrews was actually the best one."

Puck can practically feel the gloomy cloud reclaiming the room.

But Riley's a stubborn dude, "Then we'll get new people to audition. Freshman if we have to. There's gotta be some hidden football talent at McKinley. Aren't there suppose to be super kids, you know the kind who are good at everything!"

The rest of the team takes heart. Puck, who considers himself a super kid, doesn't.

Finn snorts, drawing virtually every eye in the room towards him. He turns to Puck, oblivious.

"You know what's funny, isn't Kurt, like, scary good at everything?" Finn says.

Of course he does.

Stupid hamster brain, Puck suddenly finds himself the center of a lot of unwanted attention.

xXx

"No."

Kurt doesn't even look up from his magazine. Ass.

"Why not?" Puck whines, he's spread eagle on Kurt's bed. It's the softest place his body has ever been, and his favorite. It only gets better when Kurt's there with him. He doesn't know why Kurt isn't actually. They should totally be making out right now. But, come to think of it, Kurt's barely touched him in... days. What the hell?

"Hmm." Kurt begins, sounding like he's about to burst into song. It's just the way his voice is, crazy musical. Puck loves hearing him sing along to baritones, it's hilarious watching such a deep tone come out of such a small person. "I hate sports."

"Bull shit!" Puck calls, "You like fighting."

Kurt flushes, like he always does when anyone mentions his love of fighting. Like it's something to be ashamed of, psht.

"That's different!"

"How?" Puck asks, and he's so got him.

"Well there's a lack of uniforms, for one." Or maybe not. Puck wonders what he's done to deserve so many smart people in his life. And what he can do to fix it.

"Come on, Kurt! Uniforms aside, it's all about knocking the enemy back. It's like the american calling card or something."

"Oh it's definitely something." Kurt mutters with scorn. He's so not budging.

Damn but Puck didn't want to do this. But if he couldn't convince Kurt he would fail. He had already failed enough in football to last him a lifetime. So he made the face. It had gotten him whatever toys he wanted for years before Sarah came along.

"Kurt." He began woefully, and Kurt finally looked up.

"Oh no." He said, shaking his head. "Stop right there Noah, I said no!"

"Babe." Noah said, as he widened his eyes and prepared to beg, "It would mean so much to me if you did this. Please, you know I hate asking politely."

Kurt glares heatedly at him, eyes bleeding out of color in his rage. It's kind of cool to watch, "What part of No, are you not understanding Noah?"

"The no part." Puck grins shamelessly, "I don't understand why my best friend won't do this one thing for me, even though I'm asking so nicely."

Kurt's eyes narrow impossibly further.

It takes Puck a full hour of begging to swing it, but he manages. Just barely.

He now owes Kurt like ten new favors though. His team better be fucking grateful.

xXx

Puck is so not happy about how ungrateful the rest of his teammates are.

They take one look at Kurt's ridiculous outfit and forget all about the incident with Karofsky. It never ceases to amaze him how easily people forget Kurt kicks serious ass.

He thinks it's his face. With the cat like, mood ring eyes, and the baby fat in his cheeks. Kurt usually screams victim until he opens his mouth. And even then, all he really manages is a more tempting target. The kind of overly superior douche bag Puck enjoys throwing in the dumpster.

Kurt can actually back up his mouth though, and he totally gets the ball in between the 'huge tuning fork'. On his first try to boot.

His team mates have do a quick about face with how they feel about Kurt being their kicker. No matter what the dude looks like, he delivers, and they are desperate.

The only down side to all of it seems to be Riley, whose way too happy about their shiny new kicker. And not happy in the 'We're so gonna WIN!' way, but the 'I'm so gonna get LAID!' way. And that so doesn't fly. Like hell Pucks gonna let some smarmy senior anywhere near Kurt.

Riley's the captain after all, and the rumors going around about his skirt chasing ways are legendary. Puck had even looked up to him, once upon a time. Back before he'd figured out Riley was after Kurt's very fine ass. Riley get's the kind of play Puck is still working on getting.

Kurt deserves better.

Much, much better.

**XxX**

**I think this is the longest chappie iv'e written for this fic...Yay? Ara I hope this answers some questions, though it probably brings up a few more too, lol. Please tell me what you think! I'd really, really truly appreciate it. Can you tell I'm begging for Reviews? More importantly, is it working? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt never thought it would come to this, but he seriously thinks he might just hate Puck.

And it is Puck, Kurt can't call him Noah when he's acting like this, at least, not in his head, where being stupid doesn't matter. But whatever he calls him, it doesn't stop his so called best friend from being a douche bag.

They're just lounging around Kurt's room. Puck is lying spreadeagle on his bed and all Kurt can do is keep his eyes trained on his magazine.

It fucking hurts.

He had known it was only a matter of time before Puck jumped the boat. He'd known there would come a time when Puck was no longer okay with kissing, and touching, and grinding. Really, Kurt had been aware if it. He just didn't expect it to be right after Puck had sex with a girl.

Or for that to sting so fucking much.

It's one thing for it to stop just because Puck was straight. It's another for it to end because Puck would rather go fuck girls. It makes Kurt feel used, which is ridiculous, because if anyone had been using anyone in the arrangement, it had been him using Puck.

It doesn't feel like that though.

It makes him feel like his life is heading down the drain. Like he's been cast aside like yesterday's trash, and no one he cares about cares about him. Even his Dad has been more distant lately, which is a stupid, stupid thought that's likely completely untrue. Something he's only come to think due to his new found sensitive state and pathetic neediness. Or at least that's what he tells himself, repeatedly. A world where his Dad doesn't love him is not a world he wants to exist in. So he shoves that thought far, far away and very firmly doesn't think about the implications.

It feels like it would be too much.

Kurt has discovered that feeling things is really annoying. He doesn't want to care. Especially not about a guy so self involved that he doesn't bother with noticing how upset his best friend is. Puck doesn't even have the common courtesy to apologize for being a fuck twat. And Kurt really needs to stop cursing in his head now before he starts cursing aloud.

As much as he's been bitching in his head about Puck not noticing how upset he is, he has been doing his best to hide it. He's just angry about succeeding, Puck has never been able to hide a mood from him.

Then Puck asks him to join the football team.

xXx

Kurt has no clue why he agrees to it. Maybe it's that he needs something to do, he's always been predisposed towards actions after all. No matter how satisfying it would be to beat the ever loving shit out of Puck, Kurt doesn't want to lose him. He is basically all he has.

Brittany and Santana confuse him. They only seek him out to make out, nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't have class with either of them, but they have no problem smooching him at lunch, or at parties, or in the halls. And they do, most of the time.

But they don't talk.

They're friends, but only in the loosest terms of the word. Only better than Finn because he actually likes them. Santana is fierce and spicy, she challenges him, and he enjoys it. Brittney is just sweet, slower than a snail sometimes, but she's been the only person who hugs him lately, and he hasn't had to ask. Kurt has no problem admitting that he really needs those hugs. It makes him wonder about the parts of Brittany he doesn't know about.

He feels like they would come through for him when he needed them, except for the part where he would never ask. And they would need him to ask.

It's a false fallacy Kurt knows, but he's currently too much of a coward to change that. It's hard enough having only one friend he actually likes, he's not sure how he would deal with three of them. So he doesn't let them get close.

Sometimes though, it's one of the hardest things he's ever done to hold them at arms length. Like now for instance. Brittney had bounded up to him and frenched him. Sending them both crashing back into the lockers behind him in her enthusiasm.

It's a good minute before she lets him up for air.

That's when he sees Santana lingering a little behind them, an air of suppressed excitement about her.

"So we heard you're trying to make football fabulous now." She begins, one of her devious smiles firmly in place. It doesn't hide the happy spark in her eyes.

"Are you going to get them glittery uniforms?" Brittney blurts excitedly.

Kurt blinks at them, trying half heartedly to walk away. They ignore the attempt, each girl falling beside him and taking one of his arms, firing ridiculous questions at him without waiting for an answer. They don't let up until they finish escorting him to class, and they only leave once they've both kissed his cheeks, right on the corners of his mouth.

It isn't until he's sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to start talking about something relative to the subject he's suppose to be teaching, that it dawns on him that they had been happy for him. Genuinely so, even. It makes him feel warm inside, all the icy, cool anger he's been holding in begins to thaw.

Kurt isn't terribly used to affection. His Dad has no problem hugging him, or giving him a kiss on the forehead. And hell, up to a few weeks ago Puck had no problem rutting against him. The occasional arm over his shoulder had never been a big deal to the other boy. That said, it didn't actually happen in front of other people, or at least conscious ones in Puck's case.

But this is different. It's more...Open, somehow.

It leaves the happy pat on the back Puck had given him when he made the team wanting. Puck hadn't been terribly pleased about it all from the get go, and from what Kurt gathered, he hadn't even wanted Kurt on the team. But he was perfectly willing to do whatever he had to to win. It paints the picture their friendship makes in very bad light.

He and Puck never have lunch together, that time seems to be reserved for whatever girl Puck is attempting to draw into sexual congress. Kurt alternates between the library and the cheerios table. After school, there is football practice, and if they didn't share it at the moment Kurt would have simply headed home.

Which is what he does when football practice is over anyway. There's barely a goodbye between them, Puck far too busy glaring at Riley for some imagined offence.

It's horribly depressing. He's been so careful not to be overbearing, or more demanding than he'd always been.

How is he losing his best friend anyway?

xXx

The thought haunts him as he gets inside the house. He closes the door, leaning back against it and trying to shove the morose thoughts as far away as he can. It doesn't go very well.

" Hey kiddo!" His Dad calls from upstairs, "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He calls back. He immediately feels bad, not because he's being bitchy, but because if his Dad notices he'll know somethings wrong. And he might actually be happy that he and Puck are 'breaking up' so to speak, once he's done being worried. It's the last thing Kurt needs right now.

"Can you come up here for a sec?"

Curious, Kurt climbs up. His Dads door is open, he's not prepared for what he sees inside.

"What are you wearing?" Kurt demands, bewildered. His Dad is wearing a striped shirt, and Slacks. For Prada's Sake, Kurt hadn't even known his Dad owned Slacks. Theres not a hint on plaid to be seen. Kurt realizes with a pang that he hasn't seen his Dad this well dressed since his mothers funeral. And that just doesn't bear thinking about.

There's a big smile on his Dads face, even through his embarrassed flush.

"Not very fashionable, I know, but that's why I have you for a son. I don't think Carol minds if I don't look fit for a runway, but I do want to look nice. So which shirt should I wear?" His Dad asks, holding up a light blue one that went a lot better with his complexion.

Somewhere between the word Carol and the maelstrom of emotion inside of him, Kurt has a revelation.

His Dad is going on a date.

With Carol, Carol Hudson, Finn's mom Carol. How had he not seen this coming? It's obvious in retrospect, the way they clicked at the game, the questions his Dad had asked about her, including how he, Kurt, thought of her as a mother. And Kurt had nothing but praise on Carols behalf, how Finn turned out to be, well...Finn, was a mystery to Kurt. And his Dad had been happy about that. Hell, his Dad had said the word 'date' that morning, but Kurt hadn't been listening, caught in his Puck drama as he was. It's so damned clear for a moment it's all Kurt can do to wonder if he's truly that self centered.

He doesn't particularly like the answer to that.

Kurt resolves to be better than this. He's not a petty selfish brat. Or at least he'd rather not be, given the choice. His Dad deserves this, Carol is a wonderful woman, from what he knows of her, especially considering what she has to put up with, seeing as Finn is her son. Kurt determinedly doesn't' think about what it might mean for him, if his Dad and Carol did marry.

The concept of a stepbrother isn't terribly appealing to begin with.

But that's jumping the gun quite a bit. It's just a first date. For all he knows there won't be a second. If there isn't, hopefully Kurt will still be able to talk his Dad into dating again. His Dad has been lonely long, long time, and he should have a great girlfriend, at the very least. If there's more dating to come, well, Kurt will deal with it as it comes.

Meanwhile he stuffs that small, petty, childish part of him that wants his Dad to have only ever loved his mom into a mental box. He doesn't want to be that person. Just because his life sucks doesn't mean his Dad's has to.

"Stripes are so last season." Kurt says, even though, actually, they aren't. His Dad obediently takes off the passable shirt and puts on the blue one. He's sure Carol won't mind if his Dad does look runway ready. Even if it's for a very specific rural town chic, sort of fashion show.

He manages to get his Dad ready in an twenty minutes, a personal best for him, even if his Dad doesn't look all that he manages to hold out until his Dad is pulling out of the driveway before he texts Noah.

It's a very simple, straightforward text, it says; I need you. Now.

And Kurt does, he needs someone to rant at, someone else to tell him he's doing the right thing, and most importantly, someone to make sure he doesn't send someone to the hospital that night. He needs his best friend to come through for him.

Because Kurt needs to let it out. No matter how much he doesn't want to be, he's angry, mortified that theres the slimmest chance Finn Hudson might be his brother someday, and horribly jealous of the thought that his Dad might love someone else. And if he wants to be able to hide any of those ugly feelings from his Dad he's going to need to beat the shit out of quite a few people. Come to think of it, this is the longest he's gone without fighting someone since he started getting into them. The knockout he gave Noah doesn't count.

It's been over a month, and suddenly he aches for the violence so acutely it's almost a physical sensation. Itching at his knuckles, a twitch to his knees. He just really needs to hit something.

He doesn't know where Puck is, but he can guess. Kurt will give him five minutes, it's utterly irrational, for all he knows Pucks phone is still in his locker. But that doesn't matter to Kurt right now. Not through the weight of everything in his life at the moment. His problems, his future, his feelings. If Puck doesn't answer Kurt is going to have to find a new best friend.

Kurt fights off the flood of tears to his eyes at the thought. He's serious, sadly, but Puck is a large part of all of his problems. The least he can do is take some responsibility, even if he doesn't know about them. If Puck doesn't answer...

Kurt stares at his phones screen and tries to feel nothing at all.

**XxX**

**Geez, Is Kurt Emo in this or what? At least some ass kicking is coming up. Personally I hate having so much angst in my story but I couldn't have it any other way, It's so weird writing someone having so much stress over their sexuality though, I mean I'm bi and admittedly coming out to my parents did not go well, I seriously had going to a halfway house as plan B, but Fuck. It's just different writing Kurt suffering through the stress of it. And not in a good way. Please tell me what you think, drop me a line or something it your comments really help me make the big decisions that move this plot bunny along, so they truly are appreciated. Again, Please and thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

When Puck looks at his phone, he feels like someone has called sudden death. The inner struggle he goes through is something that has never happened to him before.

He's completely torn.

Leah is a total babe, older than him, and he's been trying to get into her pant's for almost an entire week now. If he ignores the text Kurt just sent him, he'll totally be getting some within the next five minutes. That should be the end of it. There's no way he's giving up sure fire sex with a junior. Period.

Except...except that he just might.

Kurt's not one to mince words, if he texted Puck that he needs him, that's because he does. And damn if it isn't tempting. Apparently he's not the only one who's noticed the lack of contact between them lately. He can barely remember the last time he'd so much as kissed Kurt. And frankly, he has missed it.

Maybe it's because he's so much more comfortable with Kurt. Usually once he's done sleeping with a chick, he just bounces, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am style. But when ever he and Kurt mess around they actually hang out after. They'll argue about what to watch, or listen to, or even what to eat. But they will still do stuff, and there's no blatant flirting required before hand either. Usually flirting is fun, but having to do it to get laid got annoying fast.

If Puck didn't love girls as much as he did, he wouldn't bother with it at all.

Admittedly full on sex is much more satisfying than a romp. But a rutting with Kurt is sort of in a class all it's own. Plus imagining how horny he'd have to be to send Puck a text like that...Well, it was doing a lot more for him than the thought of screwing Leah in her backseat.

He just kind of wishes Kurt had done it earlier. Before he'd gone out of his way to try and hook up with a chick, especially considering he's quite clearly succeeding. He would have had no problem following Kurt home instead. In fact he'd preferred it, the only thing that would have made it better would have been rubbing it in Riley's face.

Stupid senior, eye fucking Kurt when he thought no one was looking, could he be any more obvious? The thought of Kurt sending Riley a text like the one he's just gotten makes him want to hit something.

B der ASAP, he ends before he can really think about it. He looks up at the gorgeous girl before him, one of the few non Cheerios he's had any actual interest in. He gives her a charming smile, "Sorry, but I gotta handle something, you up for a rain check tomorrow?"

Leah frowns at him, but it doesn't keep her from nodding. Puck is out of her car before she's had a chance to actually open her mouth.

Easy chicks were the best!

xXx

When he gets there, he doesn't find a horny Kurt.

Words can't express how utterly gypped Puck feels. Seriously, what in the hell? He shows up all excited about getting off and he finds Kurt looking like he can't decide whether he want's to hurt something or cry.

Luckily for Puck, Kurt does neither.

"My Dad's out on a date." Kurt states in monotone.

It's really fucking creepy, though Puck can sort of understand the anger now. He'd be pissed too, if his mother suddenly decided to date. He can't help but be a little impressed too, who knew mister Hummel had game?

"Isn't it a little sudden" Puck ventures, eyeing Kurt wearily.

He feels a lot like what he imagines being in a cage with an angry tiger might be like. He tries to keep his voice low, body utterly still. But he has no idea how to offer any comfort without drawing any attention to himself. The friend in him just barely wins over his instincts, and he places a hand hesitantly on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's stiff as a board, incredibly tensed.

"My Dad's out on a date." Kurt repeats, as if Puck hasn't spoken. Under his hand Kurt goes even more rigid, and Puck feels terribly confused. It's not just rage, he'd known that the second he'd seen Kurt's face. There was sorrow there and something bordering scarily close to depression. He's never seen Kurt this upset.

He mentally gives his warring instincts the finger and draws Kurt into his chest, squeezing the slighter boy to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Come on babe, tell me what's wrong?" He murmurs soothingly. Kurt needs him at the moment, and being there for one of the few people that actually matter to him in the world is infinitely more Badass than keeping his cool.

"My Dad's out on a date, with Finn's Mom!" Kurt blurts into his shirt and sags suddenly against his chest.

"Finn's mom! Carol, Finn's mom?" Shit, no wonder Kurt's so upset. Having Finesa as a brother is a horror he wouldn't wish on anyone. And Carols too nice a lady to ditch him in an orphanage, he's sure she would have found someone long ago without Finn as baggage.

Carols good people though, and mister Hummel wouldn't miss something like that. Hell, he probably sees it more than anyone else. She is the first person he's asked out since his wife died. At least from what Kurt has told him when they were talking single parents.

"Does Finn have two moms? Of course Carol Finn's mom!" Kurt snarls against him with renewed rage. Puck can't really blame him. It had been a stupid question.

"You know, it's been awhile since we've kicked some ass, you up for it?" Kurt seriously needs to hit something. And if Puck doesn't provide a punching bag it won't be long before he becomes it. The saddest part is, he wouldn't even be mad. He's all too understanding.

Kurt gives him a look, and Puck can read the 'what the fuck do you think?' loud and clear.

Actually, the thought of having to see Finn every time he want's some quality time with Kurt makes him want to hit something too.

xXx

It's incredibly easy to get into it with some wanna be gang members in Lima heights. It had taken him and Kurt a good year to figure out that this was the bad part of town. While it made it incredibly easy to get into a fight with the locals, it also made it incredibly easy to get seriously wounded.

There was an incident that involved a knife that had scared them out of the place. Though he and Kurt weren't about to admit that to anyone other than themselves. Before it Puck had never even thought to use a weapon. And he still didn't see the appeal of it now. It felt too much like cheating. His biceps were the only guns he needed to win a fight.

Kurt on the other hand, had hunted down some fruity martial arts master and fallen in love with these things called Sai swords though. Puck personally thought they were pretty girly, he had to admit it was cool watching Kurt twirl them around. He usually left them at home though, most of the time Kurt thought using weapons was too much like cheating too.

Today though, Kurt did not give a damn.

He grabbed his Sai's and barely left anyone conscious enough to make a real go at Puck. He would complain about it, but he's not all that sure that Kurt won't take a swing at him at the moment. As it is, he just walks around the beaten bodies around him and tries to think of somewhere else they might be able to find someone to jump.

Usually they goad someone into getting angry enough to take a swing, but Kurt's pissed enough that the barest hint at an excuse will do. The last three guys he beat black and blue had 'looked at him weird'. Puck probably shouldn't have found that as funny as he did, especially considering the dudes had barely glanced at him, but unlike Kurt, he had no problem being an asshole.

Still when he calmed down, Kurt would probably get all upset about it. Then mad at Puck for not even trying to stop him.

"Let's try Seven Eleven" He says, making sure he didn't stumble over the latest victims arm. Seeing Kurt on a rampage was something he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. And if he's honest it's a little more intimidating than what Puck is used to. There is no way in hell Puck is about to try and stop him. So the next best thing he can do is make sure all the dudes he beats are assholes too.

Kurt never seems to mind pounding on those. He can't quite keep himself from laughing until his stomach aches when he thinks that. Kurt barely pauses long enough to give him a weird look.

"Wait!"

The shriek draws both of their attention to the dude Kurt had been in the middle of kicking.

" You guys like to fight, right?" The guy blurts quickly, once he realizes that they're actually listening to him. Why are they listening to him? Usually they hit the ones that scream like girls extra hard, punishment for being wimps.

"Duh much." Puck answers. Why else would they have taken eight to two odds. And Kurt's been doing all the fighting. Pucks pretty much been left to making sure the rest don't run away.

Kurt shoots him a nasty smirk, lifts his leg back into kicking position. "Have we beaten you up before?"

"Yes!" The guy shrieks shrilly again, flinching back. Psht, pussy.

Kurt cocks his head questioningly at him, the sadistic cat having found an entertaining mouse. Puck almost feels sorry for the kid.

"I know about a fight club! I can get you in, my uncle runs it, please just don't hurt me!"

Puck meets Kurt's eyes, countless fights spent back to back had left them really good at the whole communicating without words thing. Puck arched an eyebrow, and Kurt nodded.

"When do you meet?" Puck asks.

xXx

"That's such bullshit!" Puck moans when they're back at Kurt's house. He's taken his favorite position, spread eagle on Kurt's bed. He cranes his neck to look at Kurt from under his lashes.

"Utter bullshit." Kurt agrees and he's looking significantly calmer now. There's still a worrying amount of tension riding his shoulders, but at least Puck doesn't feel like he's going to jump and wail on him of all people.

"Why does a fight club only happen once a month, who waits that long to kick ass and take names?" He complains, filling in the silence that seems to be trying to take the room. Kurt just beat the shit out of several people, he should be back to normal by now.

So Puck doesn't understand why he's still looking tense.

"We do, apparently, we haven't gone looking for a fight since school started." Kurt mumbles softly, and Puck doesn't like the way he's looking at the wall. It's a fixed gaze, steady, like he's trying not to look somewhere else.

Puck doesn't like that. He's the only thing in Kurt's room that Kurt would have any trouble looking at. And he hates the thought of that. He's completely comfortable with Kurt. He should feel the same way about Puck.

"Well, we're never doing that again!" Puck states with a confidence he doesn't feel. Is Kurt angry about that? Puck is too, sort of, but they can't really blame anyone other than themselves, and since neither of them had made the effort, they're both to blame.

"Is that so?" Kurt says, cynically, and the whole staring at the wall thing is really starting to piss Puck off.

"Yes." Puck says, determined. If he has to drag Kurt out kicking and screaming, he'll do it.

The word hangs before them. And the silence that has been waiting in the wings finally finds itself consuming the room. It really pisses Puck off. Until suddenly, he can't take it anymore.

"Kurt." He says, biting back a growl.

"Yes?" Kurt gaze stays exactly where it was. On. The. Fucking. Wall.

"Look at me!" Puck demands.

Kurt's head snaps towards him, surprised.

He's unprepared for the intensity of the gaze, there's something a lot like rage in Kurt's eyes. Puck feels pinned to the bed. Like he'd being held down just by Kurt's gaze. He doesn't even realize Kurt is moving until he's been straddled. Maybe he'd spoken too soon about the possibility of a beating.

**XxX**

**Much better, the less angst, the happier your authoress my dear readers. I'm giving up on begging for reviews at the moment. I think I might be coming off like a needy girlfriend lol. Instead I'm going to thoroughly thank those of you who do review and understand what it means to me to have some feed back . You guys are made of awesome and rock my socks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt feels like an animal. A creature made up of only the most basic instincts and urges.

It's embarrassing...Or, it should be. He's probably going to flush a brand new shade of crimson in the morning. But while he knows this intellectually, emotionally, he's too far gone.

Beating the shit out of a few people did make him feel better, a lot better actually. But all letting most of his rage out did was heighten his other emotions. Like the anger, and burning lust he currently felt for Puck, all while the other boy was spread eagle on his bed.

Did he honestly not know how impossibly tempting he was? It was all Kurt could do to look away.

And then he had to go and say Kurt's name, actually demand that Kurt look at him. Was it any wonder what little self-control he had left snapped?

Next thing he knows, he's straddling Puck, and he's not quite sure whether he wants to hit him, or kiss him. The emotions are so conflicting that he can't do either for a moment. Instead he looks into Pucks eyes, and revels in the uncertainty he finds there.

"I am so very angry at you" Kurt coos softly, bringing up a hand to trace the contours of Puck's face. He so beautiful.

"Why?" Puck breathes out hesitantly. How unlike him.

Kurt feels drunk off his emotions, the honesty feels good though, even if he'll regret it in the morning.

"You ditched me, for girls. You almost didn't come today, when I needed you."

"But I did come" Puck says heatedly. It doesn't escape Kurt's notice though, that it meant he almost hadn't. "And I've never ditched you for a chick, hell, today I ditched a chick for you! And I was totally gonna get laid too!"

Kurt blinks, tilting his head, assimilating this new information. "Is that so?"

Puck flushes, looking away, he clearly hadn't meant to admit it, but since he already had...

"Yes, that's so."

Kurt leans down. A rising surge of affection winning for a brief moment, resulting in him leaving a soft kiss on Pucks lips. Only to rise, and swiftly punch him in the face. He's still really mad about the drunken cuddling.

"Dude!" Puck exclaims angrily, hand clutching his wounded cheek, "What the hell?"

"I'm still mad at you." Kurt say, using his most reasonable. He knows he's being everything but, but he finds it really hard to care at the moment.

"Why?" Puck demands angrily, and the way he's glaring makes Kurt realize not knowing is the only reason Puck isn't retaliating.

"Ever since you first got laid, you haven't so much as looked at me." Kurt admits, and only the odd emotional turbulence let's him let it out. If he can, he'll feel bad for himself in the morning. Provided he manages to feel anything at all...

"What?" Puck questions, but he's not asking Kurt. He has that blank look in his face people get when their looking inward. Trying desperately to remember something. Or in this case, verify the truth. Finally he frowns, eyebrows furrowed, and Kurt nods, he's upset it's true too. "Dude! I didn't realize, damn..."

"It's okay" Kurt says, even though it's really, really not. But he always had been exceedingly polite. It's a habit that's hard to break. "I know it's because your straight, and you know, I'm gay."

He's unprepared for the rage that suddenly ignites in Puck's eyes.

In a move so swift it takes him a moment to realize that yes, it really happened, Puck reverses their position so that he's looming over Kurt. Kurt hold his gaze, despite the uncertainty beginning to churn in his stomach, why would Puck be mad? He's the one who's been wronged.

"I have told you-" Puck begins menacingly, "A hundred fucking times, that I don't give a flying fuck that you're gay! What is it gonna take for you to believe me?"

Kurt snorts in disbelief. Yeah okay, Puck might care much more about him than anyone but his Dad and pretend, really well at that, that it didn't matter. But that didn't change the fact that it did. Hell, it mattered to Kurt.

"Oh please." He spits sarcastically, "Blow me."

It's just another way of proving his point.

As predicted, Puck freezes, his somewhat dormant heterosexual instincts coming to the forefront. What he doesn't expect is is the slow sensual way Puck licks his lips.

"Ok." A breathless smile follows, "Since you asked so nicely."

"What?" Kurt squeaks, and it's all he manages before he's being ravaged. Puck kissed him hungrily, devouring his lips with a raw want that has Kurt popping a boner long before he's aware of the fact. Puck expertly pops open the buttons to his skinny jeans.

It isn't long before Puck works his underwear down enough for his dick to stand at proper attention.

Puck fists his cock, bare skin against skin and Kurt's brain comes to a stuttering halt. This is the first time anyone has ever touched him directly. Grinding has always come with a barrier of clothing. It's why he thinks Puck is okay with it. But there is no denying that Puck is touching his dick now. Stroking him hesitantly at first, then surer and bolder as Puck gets use to touching a cock not his own.

Kurt now knows Pucks cock is very lucky. If the way Puck is touching him is any indication of how he touches himself. The mental image heightens his arousal. Not that he needs it. Pucks mouth is still fused to his own and his hand is doing amazing things to his dick. Kurt's barely coherent enough to realize he's moaning like a ten cent whore.

Then Puck pulls back enough to tug Kurt's shirts off. And his mouth begins to descend. Kurt watches in confusion as Pucks hot mouth grazes his throat, then his nipples, dipping teasingly into his belly button and down, down to...

It's then Kurt remembers what he'd said.

But he still can't quite believe it's really happening when Puck takes his cock into his mouth.

There is no way that's not gay.

Puck takes in as much as he can. He manages to work a good half of Kurt's dick into his mouth before he has to come up for air.

"Proof enough?" Puck mutters with a sexy, arrogant smile, as he meets Kurt's eyes, and wraps his lips around the head of Kurt's cock yet again.

Of course Kurt can't say much of anything. His dick is making it impossible to think. It's inside the velvet warmth of Pucks mouth. Feeling the mind blowing contrast between the silky insides of his cheeks, and the bumps on his tongue. Then the added drag of those kiss swollen lips as Puck bobs his head.

Teasing Kurt further by lapping at his slit with every bob of his head. Kurt whined, deep in his throat, fisting his covers as he threw his head back.

And as much as Kurt wanted to prolong it, hold on to this amazing feeling. To the indescribably hot sight of the most attractive guy he knew giving him head. It was too much.

Far, far too much.

When Kurt comes, it hits like a tsunami. Sweeping him in a wave of pleasure so strong Kurt loses all sense of everything around him. All he can feel is that amazing mouth around his cock, his sight went white as his eyes rolled. And if he could have heard it, he would have been mortified by the obscene moan that escaped him.

He barely registers Puck murmuring something into his ear. But what he actually says is completely lost to Kurt.

He was far too busy passing out.

xXx

When he wakes up, Kurt is very confused. He feels utterly languid. And warm.

As if every millimeter of stress had been purged from his body. He can't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed.

Puck is snuggled into his side, one hand thrown possessively over his waist. It feels so nice... Kurt decides not to ruin it by thinking. He feels too good, and it had been a long time since he'd given his problems the mental equivalent of the finger.

It was about time.

He was due, so he snuggled further into Puck and went to sleep.

**XxX**

**A little short compare to my other chapters but I'm in a hurry and I wanted to drop you guys something. My schedule's not looking very conductive to my writing any time soon... At least not right now. At least you get some smut right? Oh well, thank you again all of you who reviewed my last chapter! It totally make's my day every time I see one :) You guys are what's keeping this story going!**


	20. Chapter 20

So sucking another guys dick is totally gay.

Puck gets that. There is absolutely nothing remotely straight about a guy giving another guy a blow job. Which is why he can't quite figure out why he's so okay with having done it. Seriously, he doesn't feel disgusted, or dirty, or anything like that. Hell, he barely registered that he probably shouldn't have done it. He was straight after all, you could ask any of the girls he'd slept with. So he should probably feel a little grossed out or something, even if he doesn't. He totally should.

Except for the part where, if anything, Puck still kind of gets hard when he thinks about it. Kurt had been so incredibly hot, completely at his mercy, cheeks flushed, with that raw expression of want...

He'd jerked himself off after Kurt passed out. Before joining him in his nap, they had totally ended up cuddling too. Something else that was way too gay for him to be so okay with it.

But even then, sharing a bed with Kurt after having Kurt's dick in his mouth wasn't even weird.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Puck wasn't having a huge gay freak out because it had been Kurt's dick in question that had gotten him to act gay. Kurt actually was gay, so doing gay stuff with him wasn't exactly out there. Besides, Puck had never felt any interest in any other guys dick aside from Kurt's. And he was just so tired of Kurt getting all hung up over his own gayness.

Puck had actually had to trick Kurt into admitting he was gay to him. How Kurt hadn't realized that Puck had actually set the whole dirty mag thing up in the age of internet porn was little beyond him. But he's glad that the whole thing had actually worked, and gotten Kurt to open up about his sexuality. Even if it was obvious to anyone with eyes. Puck had wanted Kurt to be the one to tell him, and Kurt had.

Sometimes though, Puck feels like he's more comfortable with Kurt's sexuality than Kurt is. He really doesn't care, and if he has to suck Kurt's cock to prove it, then so be it. I wasn't like it had been a bad experience or anything. This really kinky chick Puck had been with had made him try his own cum once, and he had to admit, Kurt tasted a lot better than he did.

Still gross, and Puck totally spat the stuff out. But if he had to, at least with Kurt's come he could have managed to swallow.

It hadn't even been awkward the morning after. They'd lay in bed together talking about stupid stuff, like whether or not Kurt's voice can actually shatter glass, and if they should try it. Just stupid arguments they'd had before, over, and over again. Just talking to talk, really.

It was the first time Puck had stayed in bed with someone he'd seriously messed around with. And they hadn't even gone all the way. Not that he was planning to go all of the way with Kurt or anything. The blow job thing was totally a one time deal. Just his way of proving how absolutely uncaring he was of Kurt's whole liking other boys thing. Don't get him wrong, making out and grinding was still on the table, but as a straight guy, there was only so much that could justify giving a dude head once, let alone again...

Even if he was pretty sure he could get Kurt to return the favor.

Best not to think about that though. It was bad enough that he'd jerked off to having given Kurt a blow job. He'd like, met his gay stuff quota for the whole fucking month. Something he'd told Kurt with a wink while he was getting ready to leave.

He'd even managed to sneak out early enough to arrive home and pretend he'd been there the whole time. Then he tried really hard not to think about Kurt and sex.

xXx

When Puck gets to school that day, he's met with a frantic Finn. The guy actually grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

"Dude!" Finn shouts, "Where the hell were you last night? I kept calling and calling!"

Puck pushes him off, "Back the fuck away Finnesa, I was around, okay? What's up?"

"What's up?" Finn hisses, as shrilly as his voice allows, "My Mom's dating Kurt's DAD!"

Puck blinks at him, he'd actually forgotten about that. Fuck, if the way they react to sharing a room is any indication of how they'd react to sharing parents, it was really not gonna go over well. Puck sighs, "Oh, that."

"You knew?" Finn demands.

"Kurt told me, duh." Puck replies. Crossing his arms as he tried to think of a way to come off as sympathetic when he knows Finn is the one who will inevitably fuck the whole thing up.

"Is that why you weren't answering your phone?" Finn asks, looking betrayed.

"Nah." Puck lies, "Me and Kurt went out and got into some shit, ya know? I was too busy fighting to pick up."

"Oh." Finn says, "You guys could have invited me, you know. This whole things weird for me too."

"Sorry dude" Puck says, even if he really, really isn't, "I didn't really think about it. So how do you think the whole date thing went?"

He'll get the whole story from Kurt later anyway, but it's probably good to know how Carol feels about the whole thing. Intel and what not, maybe mister Hummel would require his expertise on the Ladies. Puck will only be too happy to oblige, especially if he could help mister Hummel find someone who wasn't miss Hudson. As much as Carol deserved a good guy, Kurt really didn't deserve to have Finn as a step brother.

Finn frowns, "I don't know, but Mom was really happy this morning. So it was probably okay. What kind of guy is mister Hummel anyway?"

"He's pretty awesome." Puck admits, "Even if he doesn't really like me. But I think that's cuz he's crazy overprotective of Kurt and I'm like, a bad influence or something. He can be kind of scary strict sometimes too."

Puck tries really, really hard not to think about the whole boarding school thing. The thought of not seeing Kurt every day, or at least almost every day is not a nice one. It makes him feel all anxious and upset and shit. It's so not badass. It's not like he's dependent on Kurt or anything, it was just that... well, he needs his Kurt fix. Or something.

Whatever, Puck feels like he's thinking way too much lately. He really needs to find someone to hook up up with asap. Maybe Alice would be nice enough to give him another ride under the bleachers? Yeah, that sounded nice, why was Finn still talking?

"Hey man, I have to meet up with someone ok? Laters." Now, what class did Alice have first again?

xXx

So the whole not thinking about Kurt and sex thing? Yeah, kind of impossible.

The new game was coming up and some had the great idea to have a party the weekend before to get pumped up.

Usually, Puck is all for partying. But usually Kurt doesn't spend the parties he attended sandwiched between two cheerleaders who liked kissing him far too much. He was clearly enjoying having Santana eat his face and everyone could see Brittany working on his neck.

Admittedly compared to Susan stripping down to her underwear they weren't getting as much attention as they would have but Puck found his eyes glued to them anyway. And from the way Riley stared transfixed at the sight, he wasn't the only one.

Man, when had Kurt gotten so sexy?

Puck can't remember the last time Kurt had strutted, no seriously, strutted, like walking sex into someones house and gone straight for a hot cheerleader to make out with. Surely it had never actually happened before. And that was totally Pucks gig anyway, why in the hell would Kurt of all people pull that move?

They hadn't actually spoken all day, Kurt shushing him throughout seventh period totally didn't count. So Puck didn't even know if their was an actual reason for it. That's totally what's bothering him. Surely it has nothing to do with the way Brittany is bound to leave a hickey on the soft looking nape of Kurt's neck.

Something he's never dared to do.

Or maybe it was because Kurt's only tried to bag one cheerleader and had somehow landed two. He still hasn't managed that either.

Surely there was a real, straightforward, simple reason his stomach was burning in raging jealousy at the sight.

There absolutely had to be, right?

**XxX**

**So more Jealous Puck, who actually understands he's jealous this time. Que evil laugh. I wonder where I'm going with this. Sorry to make you all wait. But i should be back to updating more often soon. Please tell me what you think, all review are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cry**_** Me A River**_

**by :muaaimoi**

Somehow getting a blow job makes everything magically ok.

He doesn't get it. But it's hard to care.

Kurt doesn't know if this is just him being a typical male. If it's because Puck was the person giving him head, or even if it's because it's irrefutable proof that yeah, Puck has absolutely no problem with his sexual orientation. But whatever it is. It makes Kurt relax for once.

He feels good. Legitimately content. He hadn't even realized how utterly miserable he had been until the rain cloud was no longer hanging over his head. Kurt had almost forgotten what feeling happy for no reason felt like.

He actually has no problem inquiring about his Dad's date. And when his father spends a good twenty minutes waxing poetic about the awesomeness that is Carol Hudson, Kurt manages to smile. And scarier still, mean it.

His Dad looks really happy for once. Bursting at the seams, glowing happy. And it's a great look for him. If Carol's the one putting that look on his face then Kurt will just have to make his peace with being somewhat related to Finn.

It's going to take time, oceans of patience, and the kind of effort monks balk at. But Kurt is nothing if not amazing. So he's going to do it.

He just feels so much more confident. Noah has come through for him in a way no one ever has before. As much as he was pessimistic about future friendships with other people, he now feels optimism in direct proportion. He leaves for school with what's basically a spring in his step and a song in his heart. It's something that's never happened before.

xXx

The first person he talks to is Santana. She materializes beside his locker when he's not paying attention, as is her habit. And he refuses to give her the satisfaction of letting his shock show. But she smirks at him regardless, well aware she startled him.

" Bitch." He muttered affectionately.

" Cunt." Santana shot back in greeting with out missing a beat. Kurt was glad he'd realised actual greetings were wasted on cheerleaders. He offered his elbow gallantly. Santana took it. Brittany appearing magically beside him to claim his other arm.

Stupid ninja cheerleaders.

" So there's a party" Santana beings.

" There's always a party " Kurt interjects. At least when you're popular. And while Kurt isn't exactly, he does seem to have very popular friends.

" Eight o'clock tonight." Santana continued as if she'd never been interrupted." Bensen's house. I need your number so I can text you the address."

Kurt nodded, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Sadly it seemed to be missing.

" Here." Brittany chirped, presenting him his phone." I put me and Sanny in there. I texted us too. You have to go Kurty, it's basically for you since you're new."

" What?" When had she been in his pants? What the fuck? Was there some secret Cheerio training he didn't know about?

" Good job Britt." Santana complimented, " And she's right. You can't miss a party held in your honor, I call the first dance."

" Sanny!" Brittany protested.

Santana sighed theatrically, " I guess we can share."

Brittany beamed at her.

Kurt shook his head in defeat. " I have no choice in this, do I?"

" None what so ever" Santana confirmed.

Kurt bit back a smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let them in. He could use more friends he actually liked " I suppose all that's left is to accept my defeat with style and grace. Fortunately, I have plenty."

" I love your style. And your clothes." Brittany told him earnestly, " Especially when they sparkles."

Seriously? How did anyone ever say no to her.

" I'll be there." He says, surrendering with a smile.

He's in a good mood until he reaches seventh period. Seeing Puck there makes his stomach flop oddly, and he feels oddly shy. Not wanting to look at his best friend. He can't even talk to him, he barely manages to shush puck. Every time he tries to speak his throat constricts.

For a moment, he wonders if Brittany had used contact poison on his phone. No doubt under Santana's orders. Brit was way too sweet to hurt someone on her own. But it's a stupid thought. He feels fine, the only times his body acts weird it's in reaction to Puck. Poisons aren't that specific.

When he realizes that, he kind of wishes they really had.

xXx

He sneaks a beer at the door.

He hasn't even gone inside, but he's pretty sure Pucks in there somewhere. And his body isn't making any sense. It's almost like he's allergic to his best friend.

It's another remarkably stupid thought. So Kurt has another beer to justify it. Everyone's dumb when they're drunk, right?

The alcohol helps. Kurt feels all floaty and mellow. Everything dims a bit and he feels like he's taken some hard edge off his reality.

He's on his third beer when he remembers he owed Santana a dance.

Next thing he knows, they're grinding on the dance floor. Santana's tongue is in his mouth, which is nice, because Santana knows how to kiss like nobody's business. The only person who he's kissed whose better at it is Noah. And he's pretty sure that's just because Puck's a guy.

Someone begins to kiss his neck and Kurt realizes that they're dancing with Brittany. It's nice.

Maybe it's the all the beer, but Kurt doesn't mind that their girls. So when they begin tugging him upstairs he follows.

_**XxX**_

_**This story's starting to slow down for me. I think i'm getting bored of it... Sorry. Ill try and get some inspiration for it but don't be surprised if I start another one. I'll try to continue, but I've been writing this for six months now and well, it's the longest I've ever written anything. As someone who prefers to write one shots for a reason, you can see why this is akin to a war of attrition for me right?**_


End file.
